


Teacher Of The Year

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE KINKS, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Finger Fucking, Hair-pulling, Ice Play, Implied Sexual Content, Kinky fic, Kissing, Library Sex, Light Bondage, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Professor AU, Professor Dean Winchester, Public Sex, Quickies, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sexting, Shower Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play, dom!Dean, thigh riding, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Heartbroken and restless, she walked into a bar with the full intention of getting smashed but she got more than she bargained for. Much more.***This is the start of a Dean Winchester Professor AU Smut series. Each chapter is going to explore a new kink. And now you’re coming into play. What would you love to read? What kinks should Professor and Reader explore?





	1. Intro

This is Professor Winchester. He wears contacts now but sometimes when he’s hungover or when someone keeps him up the whole night, he wears glasses and she actually loves them on him.

He doesn’t know it but she likes to watch him grade papers. He would be concentrating and when lost in his thoughts, take his pen into his mouth, twirling the tip of his tongue around the end. Her panties will automatically get a little wetter. 

She loves how he would look around in the classroom, when everyone is supposed to be reading or coming up with some kind of solution for the problem and, then he would catch her staring at him. He would smirk at her at first before he would frown and act all grumpily, mouthing for her to get back to her book. But she never did, instead, she would part her legs and hike up her skirt a little higher, letting him see that she isn’t wearing any panties and she would take her own pen into her mouth and push it in until her cheeks are all hollowed out.

She would catch him coughing up a storm as he tries to regain his composure and she would laugh and close her legs again. And then, he would really look at her angrily and that’s when she knows that she’s going to be in trouble.

It all started when she came to campus earlier to surprise her boyfriend but then ending up catching him in the act with another girl. She decided to drown her sorrows in a bottle of scotch and headed out to the bar near campus. When that handsome fellow, who was watching her down one shot after another, came over and introduced himself, she never thought that she would be hanging on to his lips for the rest of the night. Neither did she know, that she’d be ending up in his tiny apartment, with him thrusting his cock into her while he held her pinned against the wall.

What happened next was a blur and she didn’t even remember his name. She only knew that he was the best she’d ever had and hell, would she give a lot to see him again.

She was sitting in her lectures with a big coffee and a hangover that makes her head spin, when the new Professor walked in. He was dressed in a comfy sweater, elbow patches and all, and dark rimmed glasses on his nose. She didn’t pay much attention but when she heard him speak, she blinked her sleep away and took another look at him.

_HOLY SHIT_

“Hi Class. Uh.. I’m the new professor. Dean Winchester.”


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hair pulling, dirty talk, oral

“I’ll be teaching you this year. Welcome to my class.” He put his case on the table and pushed his glasses up with his forefinger. “I’m sensing that we’re going to have a lot of fun.” He smirked and turned around, letting his eyes travel around the class of students. That smirk quickly subsided when he spotted her in the third row.

Seeing him standing there, all the images of last night came rushing to her head.

*

“Hey.”

He greeted her, sitting himself next to her on the empty barstool as he watched her down another shot and maybe he was even a little impressed; she couldn’t really tell but the smile on his face was annoying to say the least. She’s not in the mood for hearing cheesy pick up lines. She wanted to drink her body weight in cheap alcohol and he better not try and stop her.

“Leave me alone.”

“You look like you could need some company.”

_Well, he’s not a quitter, is he?_

“What makes you think that, huh? Do I look so miserable to you? Because if I do, you’re fucking right I am.”

“No, actually,” He signaled for the bartender to drop both of them another shot. “you’re the only one in here without company and I’m kinda new. So uh..”

_He must have been watching her for some time, to know that she’s alone. Fucking stalker._

The bartender placed shots in front of her and she downed it immediately as he took a sip from his. “Oh, and you look pretty. Not miserable. Besides, why can’t two grown ups who are alone not drink together?” He signaled the bartender to give her a refill and yeah, she couldn’t say no to that.

“I like you.” She said in a sing song voice and her speech began to slur. “You’re not like the other dudes who would just try to get into my pants.” She knew that he wanted to and, since he’s buying her alcohol, she wished to keep that company. And, honest to god, he’s gorgeous, certainly better looking than her boyfriend. Well, now ex. And if he stuck around, she could watch him lick his lips and oh god, they are sinful and suddenly, she wanted them on her.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He chuckled and held his shot glass up for a toast.

The next thing she knew, he was whispering dirty promises into her ear that made her hair stand up and her walls crumbled as he nibbled at her earlobe while his hand brushed up and down her thighs. She certainly didn’t go out looking for _this_. But she’s more than up for it.

“Let’s get out.” He mumbled a laughter against the shell of her ear.

“Please.” She winked.

“That’s a word you’re going to use often tonight.” He said it with a cheeky grin and fuck, if that’s not a promise to a hell of a good night, then she doesn’t know what is.

Later at his place, he was holding the back of her head with one hand, pulling her closer as his lips molded to hers, his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth while fumbling with the keys to unlock the door behind her with his other hand. She ground her hips against his bulge and he lost his cool for a moment, dropping the keys. She began to giggle as she watched him kneel down to retrieve them from the floor.

While he was down, he trailed his hands up her legs until they vanished under her skirt and then he looked up at her so seductively she had to bite her lip not to attack him right there and then. His knuckles grazing her damp panties and when she looked down, she saw his head disappearing beneath her skirt as he nosed at her hot sex.

_Oh fuck._

“Jesus, sweetheart, you’re dripping!” He looks up with a smirk that makes her melt. “I gotta know how you taste.”

She felt him pushing the fabric away with his hand and then his tongue slid into her cleft causing her to grip the door frame, because if she didn’t, she’d be lying on the ground.

“Delicious.” The slurping sound accompanied his word and if anything, the dirtiness of it all makes her even wetter.

“Shit. We should get in first, shouldn’t we?” She moaned out. He slid out from under her skirt, his hair all ruffled up and so fucking sexy while he flashed her a smile.

“Yeah, we should.”

She pulled him up, and began to attack his lips again. Somehow, he managed to open the door and they fell in, finding themselves on the floor with him on top of her, giggling like teenagers. It must have been weeks since she felt so carefree and she embraced every minute of this sensation.

They didn’t even make it to the bed; he took her right there against the wall. Cock thrusting hard at a blistering pace, in and out of her while she had her legs hooked behind his back. He sucked at her throat as if his life depended on it and she was sure that she’s going to have to wear a scarf tomorrow. His dirty mouth murmuring filthy things in between his movements against her hot flesh as he rubbed away at her cunt, making her cum so fucking hard on his cock that she saw stars.

“Feels so fucking good when you cum, baby.”

He let her down and turned her around roughly and she rested her face against the chilly door. She welcomed the cold; it felt so good against her hot cheeks.

Before she knew it, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked, making her back bow. Before she could even say anything, he slammed home again, filling her up in just the right places. With her hair in his hand, he jerked again, arching her back up so he could hit all the fucking spots deep inside she’d never felt before.

“Fuck.” She breathed against the door. “C’mon, harder!”

Oh alright, she was never the one who voiced her opinions but sex with him, it felt different. She doesn’t know him. She can role play being a filthy slut and she loved it.

“Yeah, you like that, huh, baby girl?” He panted, his hand wrenching her further up by her hair as he pressed his body against her and mouthed his way from her shoulders to her ear. “Fuck. You feel so good. It’s like your pussy was made for me.” He licked her ear, let her down again and then he increased his pace. Her fingers dug into the door frame for leverage, holding on for dear life.

And then she felt it again, the tension that was building up in the depths of her belly and then it went down her legs and they start to shake as she clamped around him.

_Holy shit._

She had never felt like this before. Never had a man made her cum when he was fucking her. This is the first time and already she needs it like a drug.

His hand let go of her hair and then he grabbed a hold of her ass with both hands, his blunt nails digging crescent moons into her skin. He rolled his hips lazily; he sound he made when he came was so sensuous, it made her crave for more.

They wound up in bed soon after and she fell into a dreamless sleep until she woke up to him eating her out at dawn.

“I was hungry.” He murmured, before he sealed his lips back around her clit and sucked it in. She bit down on her bottom lip, her fingers cradling the back of his head, pulling him closer, nails digging into his scalp as she came.

When she woke up the second time it was morning and she heard the shower running.

_Shit, I need to get to class!_

Hastily she got up, gathered her clothes off the floor and put them on. She was about to disappear through the door when he walked out in nothing but the towel. Droplets of water dripping down his perfectly sculpted body and she held back a squeal.

_Did she bag an adonis last night? Fucking shit!_

“I have to head out for my job anyway, should I drive you?” He asked and she saw the displeased look in his eyes because he knew that she’d decline. Was he mad that she wanted to sneak out?

“I’m alright. Thanks.” She lowered her head. “For everything.” And then she smiled at him and she saw him smile back and she couldn’t even tell who’s blushing more.

She got back to her room, took a quick shower, changed her clothes and put on a scarf to hide the marks, before she went to class. And now, here she was, sitting in a classroom full of students and her teacher was the man who fucked her, better than she’d hoped anyone could, last night.

*

“Do you have any questions?” He asked the class as the lecture ends. Heads shook no around the room.

“Uh.. Miss?” He was pointing his chin at her.

“Y/N.” She said and it almost came out a groan because she couldn’t stop picturing his face between her legs.

“Yeah. Y/N. So I’d like to see you in my office after class. I’ve been watching. You didn’t pay attention.”

“Oh.. uh.. ok. Yes.”

“Just wanna make sure you are following my lesson.”

“Sure.”

“Sure? I think you can phrase that differently, Y/N.” His eyes burned through her.

“Yes…Sir.”

And suddenly, her face began to flare up.


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Dom!Dean (I don’t think this should be a warning, though), Fluff, Smut (spanking, unprotected sex - wrap it up babes!)

His office was actually quite spacious. There was a clean desk and a little bookshelf to the side. He even had a couch in there. She noticed this as she stood in the room awkwardly, not quite knowing if she should take a seat or if she should just wait.

He closed the door behind him and dropped his case next to the door. “So,” Dean cleared his throat audibly. “a student of mine, huh?”

“That’s me.” She said shakily. She really didn’t know what she should think. This was all shades of fucked up but at the same time, seeing him again was more than she could have ever wished for. 

He walked closer and she took a step back, bumping into the desk; there was really nowhere for her to go. 

“So.” He was just inches from her and she stared up at his face, saw him licking his lips. Those fucking sinful lips that covered every inch of her last night. “Last night was good. But we shouldn’t do it again, should we?” His fingers twirled at her hair, tucking it behind her ear and she had to look down because she might do something she’d regret. But then his hand went below her chin and tilted her face up to meet his gaze again.

“We shouldn’t.” It came out as a whisper and she bit down on her lower lip to resist the urge to kiss him.

“But maybe.” Dean’s nose ghosted over her face and she felt the hair on her body stand up.

“Yes?” Her lips were hovering over his.

“No.” He dropped his fingers from her face and she felt a pang of disappointment wash over her.

“Oh.”

“Was it nice for you too?” He asked, running his fingers up her arms and she whimpered quietly to herself.

“Fuck, yes.”

“Screw it.” He growled in a deep voice and then he cupped her face before kissing her roughly. It was all tongues and teeth and it was so good, she sighed into his mouth.

“You could lose your job.” She moaned the words out when he lifted her up to sit her on the desk.

“I’ll get a new one.” He said in between kisses and then he unknotted her scarf and inspected at his handiwork from last night. “Sorry about these. I’ll be careful next time.”

“There’ll be a next time?” She asked and almost wanted to add _‘Is that a promise?’_ but didn’t, because she wanted this so much and couldn’t take the chance; she’d jinx it.

“If you want.” He chuckled before giving little pecks to her lips.

“More than you think.” She grinned back, her teeth tugging at his plush bottom lip before she let it bounce back. “But, I’m not very good at it.”

“Oh Sweetheart, you were quite exquisite last night. What makes you think that?” He took a step back to be able to look at her better.

“Well, uh.. I’m not very experienced. Last night was kind of a one time thing? I was drunk, you were hot, I wanted to role play, I’m not that kinky. Usually.” And as soon as she said it, Dean threw his head back, a deep chuckle rumbling from his chest. She didn’t know if he was laughing at her or what.

“Ok, then. Goodbye.” She said, feeling intimidated and was already in the process of hopping off his desk but he held her back as he took a step forward to stand between her legs.

“You’re not going anywhere, Y/N.” His right hand went behind her head, pulling her closer to tenderly kiss her again. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers. “How about I teach you? Teach you to be the perfect sex goddess.” Dean let his free hand travel up the top of her thigh and she wriggled underneath his touch.

“Will you?” She was almost desperate for him to teach her.

“Sure will. Here, I have to be at the next class right about..” He took a look at his watch and his impossibly green eyes grew wide. “Now!”

Hastily, he gave her a last kiss before bolting to the door but he turned back to her, a cheeky grin on his face. “I’ll finish at 4pm. I’ll give you something to work until then. List out kinks you’d like to explore and we can go over them together.” He winked and with that he was out before she could ask anymore questions.

  


 

Y/N stood in the hallway in front of his office and checked her watch. He said he’d finish at four but she’d had lectures too and was running a bit late. She didn’t know if she should knock or just turn away and walk her ass out of this sticky situation. She paced around some more and when she let out a sigh of discontent, she could hear him from inside.

“Are you going to come in or are you just going to walk a hole into the floor?”

Startled at the comment, she looked to the door. How did he know? Inhaling deeply, she tried to gather up all her courage and then turned the doorknob, opening up the door just enough to poke her head in.

Dean was sitting at his desk, staring up at her through his dark rimmed glasses.

“Come in and close the door.” 

She did what he instructed and stood in the middle of the room, not really knowing if she was allowed to sit. She could see that he had gotten rid of his sweater. He was sitting there in a plain white shirt with rolled up sleeves, looking all mouth-wateringly handsome and she sincerely didn’t know why he wanted her of all people.

“Sit, Y/N.” He said, putting the papers away before he stared at her, watching her sit down in the chair across his desk. He hooked his fingers together and straightened his back, trying to ease the knots from sitting so long.

“So, let me see what you could come up with.”

She flinched a little because she dreaded this.

“What if I don’t want to?”

“It’s not that bad is it? C’mon, let me see.”

With shaky hands, she handed him the piece of paper.

He took a look at it before he handed it back to her. “It’s blank.”

“I know.”

“You want to tell me that you couldn’t come up with _any_ kinks? None _at all_?”

“I’m.. it’s just.. I don’t know! I’m not a kinky person, I guess.”

“I find that hard to believe, Y/N.”

“Huh.”

“Don’t ‘huh’ me. Stand up.”

Was he mad now? Will he tell her to get lost? She stood up hesitantly.

He stood up himself and walked around his desk until he was standing in front of her and put his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up to face him. “Now, I can show you a kink that’s high on my priority list. I also want you to know that nothing is off limits to me, because I’d do it with you. Also you can get out anytime, do you hear me?” He waited for her eyes to register what he just said and when she nodded, he went on.

“If things could get too much, too overwhelming, say _‘Pie’_ ; get it?” Again, she nodded. “And if your mouth should be full, and believe me, it happens,” Dean chuckled a little “then you tap. Tap my legs, my arms, my body, whatever. Just tap out. Do you understand?” She nodded again. “No, I’m not sure you understood, Sweetheart. You gotta say it!”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Sir!”

“Good girl.” He smirked before placing a kiss on her lips that was too gentle and soft and made her heart jump. “Now, bend over. Hands on the desk.”

“But -”

Before she could say anything, he pushed her body down so the left side of her face was flat on his desk. She placed her hands up on either side of her head.

“Spanking. That’s a kink of mine.” His fingers traced along her thighs and then they danced around to the front to unbutton her jeans and pulled them roughly down her legs.

“You didn’t wear panties? Naughty girl!” He clicked his tongue against his teeth.

“I-I..uh.. I was in a hurry.”

“I like it.” He began to massage her globes, spreading the cheeks apart and together, over and over.

“Now, since you couldn’t come up with anything at all, I’ll need to punish you. How many spankings do you think you deserve?”

“Uh..” She was thinking hard. What would be a suitable answer?

“Y/N, how many?” Dean was getting impatient.

“Uh.. six? Six!” She said more firmly.

“I was going for a higher number, but yeah, let’s start with six.”

Before she could even brace herself, his hand made contact with her flesh and the sting made her heart leap. As soon has his hand came down, he immediately soothed the pain away by massaging it.

“Count.” He commands.

“O-one.”

He brought his hand down on her other ass cheek now, the pain soaring through her body.

“Two.” She shrieked, bititng down on her lips.

“Good girl.”

_*Smack*_

_Ouch!  
_

_*Smack*_

_Fuck!  
_

_*Smack*_

She counted each one, growing more aroused with each slap.

“The last one, Baby.” He growled and she could feel his erection brushing up against her ass, desperately in need of friction.

When he brought his hand down one last time, she squeezed her eyes shut at the pain. She was sure that he broke the skin of her ass and she will have trouble sitting for the rest of the day.

“Six!” She yelld out with relieve.

He was leaning over her now, his face inches from hers. “You did so good, baby girl. I’m so proud. You should see how pretty your ass looks. Red and raw. I marked it up real good because you know what? From now on, it’s mine. It’s my ass and nobody else’s.”

“Now, I’m going to fuck you, how does that sound?”

 _“Please.”_ It came out a whimper. _Fuck, yes!_ She didn’t even know how much spanking would turn her on; she could feel her slick running down her thighs.

He stood back and she heard him pull down his zipper and there was a soft moan when he took out his cock, probably because he felt relieved. But he took his time, walking over to the door again to lock it before he came back.

“I know we should be careful but I want to feel you.” He stroke his cock along her entrance, coating it with her slick.

“Too late, because if I remember correctly, we did it bare last night too. And I’m on pills. Nothing to worry about.” She did remember that they didn’t even have time to think about condoms. They were both too drunk and frisky to remember that little detail in the moment.

“I’m ok if you’re ok with it.” He said, while still teasing her pussy with the tip of his cock and she’s about to just combust.

“Fuck, just put it in now. I..fuck. I need it.” She wriggled underneath him as she tried to push her ass back and impale herself on his dick. “Sir!” Oh god, thank god she remembered, because she didn’t want another spanking today.

He laughed out loud before he stood still, his dick probing at the entrance of her wet heat.

“Come get it.” He said playfully and when she backed her ass up to take his dick in, he slammed his hips forward, pushing her hard against the desk and then he held her down, pinning her to the desk while he thrust into her at a maddening pace.

“Fuck fuck fuck. Oh god.” She mumbled as she took a fist to her mouth and bit down on it.

“I was right.” He snickered, hips still bouncing into her. “Your pussy is made for me.” And she believed, that he could be all too right.

Dean’s hand gripped around her thighs and hoisted one of them up to rest on the desk. That way he had access to her pussy while he still pushed into her at a menacing speed. He found the hood of her clit and began to draw circles on it, making her moan out loud while her hands were gripping around the desk, her nails digging into the wood while she held on for dear life.

“Fuck, Dean. I’m close!” She said through gritted teeth and then her walls began to tighten even more around his cock.

“Come for me, Sweetheart.” He breathed heavily as he rolled his hips against hers and then he felt it, her legs began to tremble as she squeezed down on his dick. “Ahh..fuck. So good. Love it when you come.” He needed only three more thrusts with the pressure of her walls around him and then he spilled right into her. She could feel his warm seed coating the inside of her pussy.

He lowered himself down on her, almost crushing her but she didn’t mind. He pulled her hair to the side so he could reach her face and spread little kisses over her jawline, up her cheek, to her ear as they came down from their high.

“Jesus, you’re going to be the death of me.” He puffed out and she giggled because if that ain’t mutual.

He pulled out of her soon after, leaving her hole aching for him again, and got up to get tissues to clean her up.

When she was ready to go, he pulled her in for another sinful kiss and she cupped his head with her hands, loving the feel of his scruff scratching her palms. 

“I want you to come up with another kink for next time.” He breathed against her mouth.

“And if I don’t?” She can’t help but to challenge him.

“I’m gonna use one of mine,” he said, chuckling, “but do some research.”

When he let her out, he spanked her one last time, making her jump up and he couldn’t help but giggle. When she looked back at him all angrily, he thought that it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen.


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teasing, finger fucking

She hadn’t seen Dean yet today, since she didn’t have a lecture with him, but just thinking about him alone made her heart leap. What the hell was wrong with her?

There were only 10 minutes left to the lecture and then she’d be able to go to her room, sulk a little because he didn’t seek her out today. Was that a sign? Maybe it was best this  _situation_ ended now before it really started. These things should not last, should they?

Just when the lecture ended her phone vibrated and she took it out. It was a text from a number she didn’t know and when she opened up the message, her heart beat a little faster.

_Y/N, come to my apartment at 6? Dean_

Her cheeks began to burn up; she was smiling like a complete idiot but honestly, she just didn’t care.

_Where did you get my number?_

Every fiber in her body wanted to write  _FUCK YES_ but she didn’t want to sound desperate.

_Oh, I have my ways. Hey, and bring the list xx_

She smirked at the  _“xx”_ he sent her and then she put her phone away. That damn list, she forgot about it and now she had about an hour to list her kinks, kinks she doesn’t even know she has.

She knocked at the door to his apartment, her face flushed, as she was remembering what happened here a couple of nights ago.

“Come in.” He called from inside and she opened up the door, letting herself into the little space that was there.

“I hope you’re hungry.” Dean smiled brightly as he was juggling with a pan and the plates in his hands.

“Oh! Oh, sure.”

She sat down at the table; only then did she notice that she haven’t had anything since breakfast in the canteen and her stomach started to rebel. She would’ve eaten something at lunch but she had to change buildings and frankly, there was just no time. When she got back to her apartment, she was thinking about that list and got distracted.

“Et voilà.” He chirped as he placed a plate in front of her.

“Oh god, it smells so good.” Her mouth started to water and she wondered what other talents this man had in stores for her.

“Pasta with homemade Pesto.” He declared before he sat down and poured them both some wine.

“Please, not too much for me.” She interrupted his pouring. “I kinda still feel woozy from the last time I was drunk.”

“Sure.” He smirked.

They ate and talked throughout the meal and she got to know Dean better. He liked to cook, obviously. She found out that he had a brother, Sammy. He’s a hot shot lawyer in Chicago and she made a mental note to track him down should she get into any troubles because apparently, he’d be the one to turn to if things turned sour. Dean studied Mechanical Engineering at MIT but soon dropped out because he and Sammy had to take over the family business after their father’s death. When Sammy decided that he’d had enough of the family business, Dean sold it, which lead him to teaching. She can’t say she minded his choice of direction because it had lead him here. To her.

After the meal she wanted to help him clean up but he wouldn’t have any of it. He told her to go sit her sweet ass on the couch and wait for him, but not before he gently squeezed it and pulled her close for a kiss leaving her longing for more.

She sat on the sofa, nudging at her glass of wine while she looked over her list and then she put it to the side because that backside of his, while he’s doing the dishes, was distracting as hell. She could see the outline of his firm ass through his slacks and the shirt didn’t do much to hide the strong muscles of his back. It was almost calming watching them bounce in motion and don’t even get her started on his strong arms that could hold her up like she weighed nothing.

Dean turned around abruptly, catching her gaze, making her blush the prettiest shade of pink. He grinned because he knew what did that to her face. He grabbed his glass and walked the couple of steps over to her, sat down facing her, and put his glass down on the little table.

“So. Care to show me what you came up with?” He asked curiously but he found the paper and opened it up. At that moment, she just wanted to dig a hole and disappear forever.

She watched him go over the little list, his eyes widening and then his lips curved into a smile.

 _Deep Throating_  
Dirty Talk  
Choking  
Public Sex

“Not bad for the start. I especially can’t wait til we get to the public sex kink. Why don’t we add some more to it?” He said, handing it back to her.

“Like what?”

“Bondage.” He said, smirking.

“Like, tying up hands and feet?”

“Yeah, or to the bed.”

She thought about it before she agreed. “Ok.”

“Fisting.”

“Excuse me, what?”

“You heard me. Fisting.”

She looked at him to see if he was joking but he really wasn’t. “Are you serious, Dean? I mean, have you seen your fist? It won’t fit!”

He took a look at his fist, then back at her and he thought maybe she was right. “We could make it work, maybe not now because you’re so awfully tight - not that it’s a bad thing.” He winked with a grin.

“Yeah, well, I need some persuasion before, probably.” She said, lowering her gaze.

“And there’s also another kink on my list. Come here.” He said, pulling her onto his lap, facing away from him. He had his legs between hers and when he pushed them apart, she automatically spread her legs. Since she’s wearing a skirt, he had access to every inch of her.

“Teasing.” He purred as his hands travel up her thighs and the moved further up until he was cupping at her sex. “You didn’t wear panties again?”

“I thought they’d only be in the way.” She shrugged and looked back, smiling.

“Good girl. Because I would have to destroy them.” He whispered as his fingertips brushed over her clit. She shivered as he dipped down to gather a little slick that was already pooling, his fingers sliding back up to stroke her bud.

“Look straight, baby girl.” He said and only then did she notice the mirror that was on the wall across from her. She could see herself in there, her legs spread wide while his fingers rubbed in all the right places.

“Look at you. Look how beautiful you are.” He slipped in one finger and immediately, her channel closed around his thick digit, gripping him tight. “Feels good, having you wrapped around my fingers.” Before he finished the sentence, he slid another finger in and moved them in and out of her.

She closed her eyes at the sensation but got scolded, making her jerk her eyes open again. “Don’t close your eyes. Open them up! Look at you. I want you to look at yourself the whole time, understand? Never close them or there will be spanking in order.” He lifted up her skirt with one hand to look at her ass. “And it would probably hurt because your ass is still bruised from last time. You don’t want that, do you?”

“Fuck, no.”

“Alright. Keep your eyes on that mirror and look at yourself! Hands on your thighs!”

She did, trying her best to keep her eyes focused on her mirror image, watching as Dean’s thumb circled around her nub, rubbing her the right way and when he finally slid in another finger, she flinched, earning her scowl.

He pushed himself straight up so his chest was flush against her back as three of his fingers kept moving in and out of her and then his other hand disappeared under her shirt, running up her stomach until they squeezed at her tit, making her moan into the room as he nibbled and sucked at her throat.

“So good for me, Y/N. Three of my fingers inside of you already, do you think you can take another one?” His raspy voice vibrating from his chest through her.

And then she felt currents soaring through her legs, making her tense. Her nails dug into the flesh on her thighs, leaving half moon crescent marks on them. “Ye-yes.” She whimpered.

“You’re close, sweetheart, I can feel it.” He pushed in another finger and she moaned before biting down on her lower lip.

Fuck. She never felt so full before in her life.

The heel of his hand mashed against her clit while his fingers were bringing her to ecstasy. “Come, baby. Come and see how fucking sexy you look when you let go.”

At his words, she spasmed, her back arching away from his chest and she did her best to focus on her face in the mirror, her eyes almost closing but not quite as she rocked against his fingers, stretching out her climax.

“So good, baby. So fucking perfect.” He growled against her ear, pulling out his fingers from her pussy and holding them up to her lips. “Taste how sweet you are.” She had never done it but she was so curious to try and then she did. Moaning as the taste of herself hit her tongue, sealing her lips around his fingers as he pushed them in deeper.

“Jesus. I can’t wait to feel your pretty lips around my cock.” He grinned before turning her around in his lap, sitting her down to face him.

His hands grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and tossing it across the room. And then he sat back, just staring at her as he smiled.

“What?” She asked him self-consciously but couldn’t help but to look at him.

“Nothing. You’re just really cute and perfect.” He laughed before his hand grabbed around the back of her neck and pulled her down to kiss him. His tongue slid in alongside hers and then he sucked at it, milking the taste of her, as he groaned into her mouth.


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teasing, blowjob, deep throating, face fucking, shower sex, praise kink

“Hey, Professor...” she started to say, her fingers running along his face until she was unbuttoning the top two buttons on his shirt. “I was thinking…” another button came undone and she drew circles on the warm flesh of his exposed chest. “...since you’ve been so nice to me today, how about I reward you with something from the list, huh?”

  
“Uh..what would that be?” Dean asked, both of his hands twirling her nipples in between his fingers and he could feel her grinding on him at the sensation.  
  
“I’ve been dying to taste your big. Fat. Cock.” She purred, emphasizing each word with a roll of her hips. “I wanna take it all the way down my throat.”  
  
“Mmh..I’d like that.” He pulled at the nipples and let them bounce back before he squeezed her tits.  
  
“But, I’ve never done it. I was hoping you would guide me through.” She was already getting off of him, and was about to kneel down.  
  
“Oh, sweetheart, I’m sure you’re going to be perfect.” He licked his lips while holding her back. “But first, let’s get rid of this.” He tugged at her skirt.  
  
She stood back up and without question, unzipped her skirt, letting it drop down and pool around her ankles. Dean looked at her hungrily as he took the opportunity to chug off his pants and shirt as well. He sat back, leaning into the couch, his hand lazily stroking his hard cock in his hand and she couldn’t help but marvel at the beautiful sight.  
  
“On your knees.”

She was still a couple of steps away from him but she did what he told her, kneeling down and sat back on her heels, as if she waited for instructions and maybe she did.  
  
She could see him smirking. “Come get it.”  
  
He didn’t have to tell her twice. She was on all fours, crawling towards him like a cat that caught its prey.  
  
Dean spread his legs as she put both hands on his thighs and inched them closer to his pelvis, her body slotted in between his legs.  
  
Her hot breath brushed over his cock, making it jerk towards the source and she smiled, knowing it was all for her.  
  
“Look at me.” Dean growled, his breathing getting heavier and heavier.  
  
She did as she was told as she licked a stripe from the base of his shaft to his leaking tip and she could see Dean’s eyelids flutter as his lips parted to let out a moan. And she couldn’t deny it; it turned her on so, so much.  
  
Using her hand now, she took his dick in her hand, stroking it up and down slowly, teasing him; Dean writhed underneath her touch, his teeth biting away at his lower lip. She let out a giggle before she let her tongue dart out and twirl it around the tip of his dick and all the while, she kept looking at him. She liked the taste of him. The smell and the tang that tasted like earth and well, Dean.  
  
She could hear the low chuckle and saw the little frown that followed; she knew the tease was killing him.  
  
Just when he thought that she would torment him some more, she sealed her lips around the tip of his dick, sucking the pre-cum up and swallowing it down with her saliva; he closed his eyes for a second, blissfully relishing the feel of her.

  
She slowly took him further in. Inch by glorious inch and she was no expert but Dean’s cock was the thickest she’d ever had because her mouth can barely fit around it.  
  
He brushed away the locks of hair that fell down across her face, obscuring his sight and he held on to them, pinning them to the back of her head as he watched her going down on him.  
  
“You’re doing good, baby. Just relax. Open up a little more.” He instructed, and buckled up a bit.  
  
Her body relaxed as soon as his praises touched her ears and then she began to take him in further and she could feel him filling her up. She gagged a bit on his tip when it met the back of her throat and Dean let out some profanities as he felt her throat closing down around him as she gagged on his dick.  
  
“So fucking good, sweetheart. Fuck, this is perfect.” He purred and held her head as he bucked up against her gently at first. “Hold still.” He said breathlessly.  
  
She did and she tried to breath through her nose as he slowly began to fuck up into the warmth, his throbbing cock tickling the deepest part of her throat and she couldn’t see him but the noises he made were intensely erotic.  
  
Her lips locked around his shaft, hot, wet suction, up and down and she got a little bolder with each bob of her head, taking him all the way in, until her face was pressed against his skin, his public hair tickling her nose and then he buckled up, making her gag against his dick and the noises she made in her throat vibrated against his throbbing cock. And he stayed like this for a couple of seconds, until he felt that she needed to come up for air.  
  
“Jesus, so fucking perfect. You’re doing so good, baby.” He increased his pace, as he grabbed at her head with both of his hands now, hips jerking up to meet her open mouth.  
  
“Take me all the way again, I’m gonna blow and I want to come down your perfect throat.” He panted and held her hair up as he looked at her, waiting for her to meet his eyes, to signal for him that it was ok.  
  
She did look at him with tears in the corner of her eyes but she nodded, at least as well as she could with his dick in her mouth.  
  
“Good girl.” He puffed and then he jerked his hips, fucking into her mouth slowly at first and then his movements got faster and the noises his dick made, as it hit the back of her throat, were pure sex.  
  
She could feel his hips trembling. He pulled her head down while he pushed his hips up and then she heard an animalistic growl as he let go and then there was the feeling of his warm seed spilling into her mouth and throat.  
  
It was too much and it overflowed out of her mouth, covering her nose a bit, making it hard for her to breath as she choked and gagged.  
  
Dean pulled back out, a long string of thick saliva and cum still attached from his dick to her mouth and he broke the connection with his fingers, taking it and shoving it right back into her mouth. “Come here.” He growled, kissing her hard, his tongue invading her mouth that tasted of him. “You’ve done very well, babygirl.” He held her tight, pulling her on top of him and she smiled at the praise. “Let’s go.” Dean chuckled when he stood up with her still in his arms. She hooked her feet around his waist, holding herself steady.  
  
“Where to?”  
  
“You’re a dirty girl and we need to clean you up.” He smiled and pecked the tip of her nose.  
  
He set her down in the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower as she took a look at herself in the mirror. Her eyeliner smudged around her eyes and her eyes were still red but she smiled, feeling content.  
  
She didn’t notice that he was already in the shower until he called out for her. “You coming?”  
  
“Oh, sure.”  
  
She stepped into the warm rain, letting the water wash the tears and stains away and then he was in front of her, shielding the wet rain with his body as he cupped her jaw, tilting her head up so he could kiss her.  
  
“Let’s get you cleaned up.” He broke the kiss and began to soap her body, his fingers caressing every inch of her as he massaged at her sore spots she didn’t even realize she had.  
  
When he began soaping up her folds and his fingers brushed against her clit, she bit down on her bottom lip as a soaring sensation went through her. His other hand found her throat and gently pushed her against the shower wall, holding her there as he kissed her while two of his fingers dipped into her cunt.  
  
“Fuck, you’re so pliant on my fingers, Y/N. You’re so responsive. I love it.” He breathed into her mouth and she grabbed the wrist of his hand that was finger fucking her so well, she could do nothing but whimper.  
  
“I can feel you squeezing my fingers. Cum. I want to see you cum.” He licks at her cheeks as she shook around his thick fingers, her legs letting go for one moment but he held her up by her throat and she was glad he did.  
  
When she came down from her high, he had his hands around her face, holding her up to kiss her softly as he pressed his body flush to hers and she could feel his erection prodding at her stomach.  
  
“See what you’re doing to me?” He rubbed his cock against her stomach for emphasis.  
  
“I could take you over and over. You haven’t left me any other options. You’re so fucking perfect.” He groaned before he sucked at her throat, not caring if he left another mark on her.  
  
Before she could say that he did the same to her, he hoisted her up, pushing her against the wall and her arms flew around him, holding herself up by the back of his neck while she hooked her legs around his waist.  
  
The look on his face told her that she needs to signal for him that it was ok and when she nodded, he slid home, filling her up to the hilt and she dug her nails into his back and bit down on his shoulder.  
  
“Fuck.” He groaned next to her ear. “I could live in you.”  
  
He began to move his hips, buckle them up as she ground hers down, meeting him halfway.  
  
“Do you feel that? Feel how your pussy grips around my cock? Jesus!” He licked a trail down her neck. “I can’t last like this, Y/N.” He didn’t even finish his sentence when she felt him filling her up, his hot cum coating the inside of her walls as he came with her name on his lips and she thought that she’d never heard a sexier sound. She’ll never get sick of hearing him, of that, she was sure.  
  
When they finished showering for the second time, this time she told him that she needed a break because she’s sore, he chuckled and handed her a fresh towel. They got dressed and she sat down on the couch while he stepped into the kitchen. She blushed thinking back on what happened; as he walked back toward her, Dean just smirked, somehow knowing her thoughts, and handed her a beer.  
  
She looked at her watch and saw that it was already past midnight and she should really get going.  
  
“You could stay.” He said nonchalantly and actually, he really wanted her to stay.  
  
“Thanks, but I really need to be heading home.” She said, getting her bag.  
  
“Ok, then let me drive you home.” He said, picking up his keys as he walked up to catch her.  
  
She was impressed by his ride and she could see that he was proud of it.  
  
“Her name’s Baby.” His face beamed, telling her Baby was a 1967 Chevy Impala handed down from his father.  
  
When he stopped in front of her building on campus, he couldn’t help but ask her again if she had maybe changed her mind and when she hesitated, he pulled her closer, until she was sitting on his lap.  
  
“I should really go.” She said it but deep in her heart, she knew she didn’t mean it. Still, it would be better this way, she didn’t know where this was going to lead and she didn’t want to get too attached.  
  
“What do I have to do for you to come back with me?” He joked as he twirled his fingers around her hair and then his hand went behind to the nape of her neck, drawing her in for a passionate kiss. His soft lips molded to hers as his tongue dove in to tangle with her own.  
  
“That’s very persuasive.” She broke the kiss, needing time to catch some air. She could feel his cock stirring below her and she wondered if he could really go on and on. This man and his stamina will someday be the death of her.  
  
“But the truth is, I need to finish a paper which is due tomorrow for Professor Winchester.” She said, kissing him and she could feel him laughing against her mouth.  
  
“I’m sure he’ll let you get away with it.”  
  
“I don’t think so. He’s very strict, you know?” She gave him a peck on his nose. “Also he’s grumpy and I don’t know why but he’s always frowning.” Another peck on his forehead. “And then he can get really, really angry when you don’t follow his lectures.” She rolled her eyes visibly and he grinned at her.  
  
“He sounds really annoying.” He replied before giving her little pecks on her lips.  
  
“He is the worst.” She smiled and then she kissed him and ground on him making him moan into her mouth.  
  
“Fuck.” He muttered as they parted and she send him a cheeky smile before she hopped off him and got out of the car.  
  
“See you tomorrow.” She waved and he could only watch her. Watch, as she winked and waved before she turned around and ran up the stairs to her building. Dean let out a deep chuckle, thinking he might have just found something he hadn’t expected to find and certainly not here: love.


	6. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teasing, sexting, thigh riding, public sex

“Uh.. Miss?” Dean said, eyeing her up and down. He tried to hide the smirk that crept on his face because he’d just caught her off guard. She was probably thinking about something naughty because her cheeks burned up and she looked a little flustered. “Please pay attention.” He frowned at her.  
  
“Yes, Sir.” She smirked a little and Dean nearly missed that smirk but the way she said _‘sir’_ had him all hot and bothered. And she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

She spread her legs, feeling bold like Kim Basinger in _Basic Instinct_ and exactly like her, crossed them again, flashing her blood red lingerie and then it was Dean’s turn to blush.  
  
While her classmates were engrossed in their books, looking for a solution to Dean’s question, her phone started to vibrate and when she looked up to him, he smiled and raised his eyebrows gesturing for her to look at her phone. She did, but not without an eye roll.  
  
\- _Nice panties._  
  
\- _Thanks. But why are you texting me when I, and I quote, ‘need to pay attention’?_

 _\- Well, you started it. How am I supposed to teach when you constantly flash me your panties? Which btw, are fucking sexy, I must admit._  
  
She did her best to swallow down her chuckle.  
  
\- _Too bad you can’t see them up close today._

- _Why’s that?  
_

- _I’ve got lectures the whole day plus a study group until late evening.  
_

- _As long as you don’t turn me on any more than you already are, we should be good. But I think I need to see you tomorrow and talk about your essay.  
_

She looked up at him, saw him wiggling his eyebrows at her and she almost choked up laughing.

“Miss? Is everything ok?” He frowned at her then.

“Yeah, sorry, Sir. Everything’s fine.”

\- _Where are you now?_  
  
Another text from Dean as she sat in her last lecture for the day. He probably finished for the day; that’s why he’s texting her.

\- _In class._  
  
It was short because she really needed to focus.  
  
\- _Still wearing your panties?_  
  
She couldn’t help but grin because she thought about how riled up he must be after the pictures she’d sent between classes. She decided to tease him some more and lowered herself in her chair. When the professor had his back on her, and the other students were minding their own business, she spread her legs and slipped the phone in between, her fingers snapping a quick picture and she sat upright again.

It was a good one too. She could see the damp patch on the fabric because she too was horny as hell, she probably just had more willpower.  
  
She sent him the picture with a caption.  
  
\- _Yes and they’re all wet. Think I need to take them off soon._

Sitting back, she waited for the answer and she didn’t know if she’d broken him because it was taking too long.  
  
Just when she was about to put her phone to the side it vibrates. A picture message from Dean. She opened it and oh god, that was a bad idea because her pussy now throbbed with anticipation.  
  
\- _See what you’re doing to me?_  
  
The picture was of his midriff as he sat on the sofa only in his underwear and his cock was so hard, she could see his dick print clearly. She pinched at the picture, zooming in and saw the tip of his dick poking through the elastic of his boxers, a shimmer of pre-cum glistening in the light.

She gnawed at her bottom lip, deciding what to do next. She so wanted to taste it and she couldn’t deny, it looked damn inviting but she just can’t. She had approximately a half hour after this lecture to be at her study group. Dean needs to wait but she doesn’t know if she can. Quickly, she typed in a reply.  
  
\- _You’re a tease.._  
  
\- _Takes one to know one._  
  
He was probably right.

She put her phone away, trying to listen to the last couple of minutes and when the lecture finally ends, she got another message.  
  
\- _I’m trying to grade papers but I can’t concentrate._  
  
_\- Aww.. poor you. Maybe you should jerk off?_

 

_\- Very funny._

 

_\- Listen, I need to rush over to the library. Really Dean, you need to get it out of your system. I will probably fuck myself on my fingers later too._

 

 _\- Well, now I can not stop thinking about you fucking yourself on your fingers. Thank you very much!_  
  
She laughed because she could literally see him rolling his eyes at her.

Her fellow students were already waiting in the library when she arrived. She was late and obviously, they were not so happy about it. Soon the discussion and researching began and she found herself lost in her thoughts. Her mind wandered to Dean and she couldn’t stop the tingling feeling that started to throb in the depths of her sex.  
  
This was going to be pure torture. She lowered her head, trying to read the last paragraph for probably the 6th time.  
  
“Y/N? Your phone just went off.” Her friend took a peak. “Who’s D.?”  
  
She was engrossed in that book that she didn’t even notice the phone going off again and again.  
  
“Oh, someone from Tinder.” She said, her hands grabbing the phone and then she took a look. 3 messages and the first one was sent 20 minutes ago.  

\- _How’s studying going?_ __  
\- Hey? You still alive?  
\- Hello?

All of them from Dean. _  
_

_\- Yeah, sorry, didn’t hear my phone and now my friend is asking who D. is._

- _Tell her it’s the best you ever had._

_\- Even if it’s true. I’m not going to tell her that._

_\- It’s true though, isn’t it?  
_

_\- Shut up and let me study._  
  
\- Bossy. I like it. Another kink, btw.  


_\- Can you hear that sound? That’s me rolling my eyes._  
  
\- Bratty, I like that too.  


_\- Fuck you._

_\- I’d rather fuck you.  
_

She began to laugh to herself and the others were staring at her already.  
  
“I uh..I need to use the bathroom.” She stood up, and disappeared with her phone. Maybe she just needed to splash some cold water on her face and then, she’d go back to studying. There was only another hour left and then she could go.  
  
While she stood there, all alone in the bathroom, she couldn’t help but brush her fingers against her clit, touching herself through the damp fabric and it felt so good to finally take off the edge a little. She slid her panties down and pushed them into the pocket of her skirt. Whoever invented skirt pockets deserved a damn Nobel.  
  
Locking herself into a small cubicle space, she rests one foot on the toilet as she leaned back against the wall and she caressed her folds, all the while thinking of him. Her strokes mimicking his from when they last touched her.  
  
Suddenly, she grinned mischievously and then she took her phone out of the pocket, snapping a picture of her touching herself, her fingers buried in her pussy. She took them out and placed the slick fingers to her mouth, snapping another picture.  
  
\- _Too late, I’m fucking myself._

She sent the text first and then the pictures.

\- _I’m so nice and wet, too._

She didn’t know how much she could enjoy teasing him but here she was, teasing the fuck out of her professor. And she laughed when she pictured him opening her messages.

\- _That’s it. I’m coming._

 _\- Wait, what? Your touching yourself too?_  
  
\- No, I’m coming to the library.  


_\- I’m not finished yet._

_\- Spoiler alert. I’m already waiting outside in my car.  
_

_\- You’re what?_

_\- Thought I could pick you up and honestly, grading papers is not going too well. I’ll do that later.  
_

_\- God, what are you doing to me?_

_\- Look who’s talking.  
_

_\- I’m going back to studying._  
  
She pushed her phone back in her pocket before getting out of the cubicle and cleaning her hands.  
  
When she walked back to her group, she looked around but she couldn’t spot him anywhere. It wasn’t long before her phone vibrated  again.  
  
\- _If you have time, come to the Paleontology section. Way in the back._  
  
\- I’ll see what I can do.  
  
She replied then stood up, excusing herself again. “Sorry, I don’t feel too well. I need some fresh air and probably will go grab something to eat. I’ll be back.” She left before they could object.  
  
She walked to the back of the too dim library and the further back she walked, she had the impression that it got darker and darker.  
  
Rounding up the last corner, she saw him, sitting at the table, his nose buried in a book.  
  
“Why are you here?” She hissed in a low voice.  
  
“Why, I’m just sitting here, reading about Paleontology. Did you know that Dinosaurs translates to ‘terrible reptile’? No? Me neither.”  
  
She smiled as she walked over and he pushed himself back, the screeching of the chair loud enough to be heard echoing through the library.  
  
“Shhhhh!” She put a finger to her lips as he swallowed down his laughter.  
  
“Come here.” He whispered to her and as soon as she was within his reach, he pulled her down on him, letting her straddle one of his thighs.  
  
As she sat there, he brushed his fingers along her face, stroking her cheeks, tucking her hair behind her ears and she could feel her cheeks burning up against his touch.  
  
“You’re going to be a death of me. Have I told you this before? I just wanted to you to know again.” He was babbling and she couldn’t wait, doesn’t want to hear anything because she only wanted to feel him.  
  
She crushed her lips on his, to silence him, her tongue licking at his bottom lip and he parted for her, giving her enough space to slide her tongue along his and her hands were everywhere, tugging and stroking along his body. He held her in place with one hand firmly placed at the back of her head while the other one disappeared under her skirt to caress her ass.  
  
“I don’t have much time.” She breathed into his mouth and he pulled her closer, teeth tugging at her bottom lip.  
  
“We should make it count.” He breathed against her as his forehead was resting on hers.  
  
Both of his hands went around her hips, holding and pulling her down against his thigh as she guided them to and fro, making her grind on his thigh and it was fucking perfect. His cloth covered leg felt like heaven against her swollen clit. 

“You’re drenched, babygirl. How long have you been like that?” He whispered as he felt her wetness seeping through his dress pants. “Cum for me, can you do that?”

“Fuck, been wet since this morning.” She bit her lip before nudging her nose against his and kissing him again. “I’m going to ruin your pants.”

“Do I look like I care?” He hissed as he dragged one of his hands up her body, until it was cupping her tit over her shirt and then he flicked his fingers against her hard nipple, making her arch her back and grind down harder.

“Fuck.” Overwhelmed with sensations, she closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to her collarbone, licking a trail up to her jaw.

“Been thinking about you the whole day.” He sucked in a patch along the trail. “Can’t help it.” He found her throat now. “I can’t sleep.” He dragged his tongue across her neck. “I can’t eat.” Sucking at the little spot below her ear. “Not getting anything done because you’re so fucking addictive.” He licked at the shell of her ear, making her moan. “So fucking perfect. Cum, baby.”

She bucked her hips and he held her down now as she spasmed around his thigh, her hands hooked themselves behind his neck, pulling him closer and then she crashed her lips on him, kissing him throughout her trembling orgasm.

“Oh god.” She whispered hoarsely as she came down, a grin spreading across her face and she could see him smiling at her with his pupils blown and then he tugged his bottom lip between his teeth, looking at her way too sexy.

“Stand up.” He stood up and let her down onto her feet and she was glad that his hands were still around her waist, supporting her because she sure as hell would just fall and never come up again.

He turned the chair he was sitting on with one hand while the other one was still holding her steady. “Rest your hands on the back of the chair.”

She did, and was gripping at them, as she felt him shoving up her skirt a little and then his fingers were threading through her slick as he let out a groan. His other hand was pulling down his zipper and she could hear him sighing when his cock was freed.

He leaned against her as he pressed his body flush to hers. “We’ll just make it real quick. I don’t think I’ll last long anyway, what with all the build up.” His breath brushed along her ear and she braced herself, parting her legs a little to give him better access, as he lined himself up with her dripping core.

His hand went up to her mouth and she felt his thumb stroke along her bottom lip before it found her open mouth. She sucked it as he pushed himself in making her moan against his hand. He licked and sucked at her earlobe, careful not to make too much noise himself.

“Jesus. I know how tight you are but I keep forgetting.” He breathed out, hot air brushing against her ear.

Dean thrusted his hips up and she couldn’t just stand still. She ground down, with each stroke, taking him in further and further until he was buried to the hilt.

“Fuck, do you feel that? Your pussy’s so good for me. Gripping me so tight.” She still sucked on his thumb as if her life depended on it.

His other hand went down, stroking her clit, rubbing lazy circles on it as he increased his pace.

“I can never get enough of you, Y/N.” His whispers were like a drug and she couldn’t help but clamp around him when she felt her next wave of orgasm slowly rumbling to shore. “Will never get enough of this pussy.” His flickers his thumb around her nub, making her bite down lightly into his thumb. “I can feel that you’re close again. Cum with me, can you do that, sweetheart?” All she could do was nodding frantically.

“Such a good girl for me. Fuck, I don’t know how I deserve you.” His words of praise really hit her in all the right places.

“Cum now, fuck, I’m.. oh shit.” He bit down on her shoulder as he let go and she was sure that he’ll leave a mark but it really didn’t matter. Because all she could think of was how her legs were trembling and her whole body began to shake as she came for the second time.

He quickly drew himself out of her and she whimpered at the loss but then he turned her around and kissed her ever so softly, making her head spin and her heart race.

“Jesus, you’re so pretty all flushed. I wished I could spread you out on this table and lick you clean but we’re in public, aren’t we?” He flicked his fingers at her nipple, making her grunt and then he smirked. “See? So fucking responsive. So perfect.” He kissed her again, his hands still playing with her nipple through her top.

“I should go back.” She whispered into his mouth.

“You should. Should I come help you clean up?” He asked, tucking his spent cock back into his boxers and pulled up the zipper.

“As if you could keep your hands off me when we’re in the bathroom.” She chuckled, kissing him again before she turned around.

“You’re probably right.” He flushed a little and she couldn’t help but marvel at his pretty face. He looked adorable when he blushed.

“I’ll be waiting in the car. If you don’t want to come to my place, at least let me drive you home.” He said quietly but loud enough for her to hear and she looked over her shoulder to smile and wink at him.


	7. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> face sitting, face riding, teasing

Weeks passed and to her surprise, he stayed around and so did she. She couldn’t imagine how awkward it will be to sit in his lectures when things inevitably sour. Doesn’t really want to think about it. Not now. It’s stressful enough that exam time is approaching.

She knocked on the door to his office, silence surrounding her. It was Friday afternoon, and most of the students already left the building, either going home to their parents or if they stay around campus, they were already enjoying their weekend shenanigans.

“Come in.” He called out and she opened the door just enough to take a peek inside.

“You said you wanted to see me?”

“Yeah, come in. Close the door, will you?” He smiled and stood up from his chair to walk around the table towards her. She closed the door behind her and took the couple of steps in.

In no time, Dean wrapped her in his arms and she began to relax under his touch. Tilting her chin up, he kissed her softly before breaking the kiss to look down at her, his hands rubbing along her arms lovingly.

“What is it?” She couldn’t hide that she felt more anxious than excited because she really didn’t know why he was calling her in.

“I just wanted to see you before I go.” He grinned again, pecking softly on her lips.

“Go where?”

“I’ve got to go see Sammy. Bonding weekend, y’know. We go every few months; it’s a tradition. It’s last minute this time because he didn’t know if he could take the weekend off.” He explained, walking back to his case to retrieve his keys. “But I called you in because I want to give you this.” Taking one key off his keychain, he held it out for her.

“A key?”

He chuckled. “Not just a key. It’s the key to my apartment.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, remember two days ago? We were in bed watching TV and you complained that there was nowhere you could study in comfort and peace? You were babbling, rambling on and on, and I couldn’t hear a word of the movie.” He rolled his eyes in a playful way. “I’m away, for almost two days. You can go there, study your cute ass off. And yeah, maybe just keep the key; you never know when you could use it next.” Dean looked down to his shoes, blushing a little and she grinned, unable to help herself. He was way too cute like this.

“Thanks.” She said, strolling closer to him, as he leaned against his desk, hooking her arms behind the back of his neck.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled down at her, kissing her again. “Just, like, don’t move anything around. I hate that.” He sighed out audibly. “And oh, don’t make a mess with my records. I hate that too. And please, if you could just..not touch my expensive whiskey? I have it for good company, not for you to drink it alone.”

She started to giggle. “So basically you don’t want me to do anything in your apartment.”

“I want you to study. But we’ve got to lay some ground rules.” He rested his forehead on hers, their noses touch. “Moving things around, touching records and whiskey, nuh-uh.” He shook his head, grinning as he pecked her lips.

“Duly noted, Sir!” She smiled cheekily.

“Don’t call me that, I’ll never be able to leave today if you do.” He kissed her again, this time more intimately. More passionately, as he held her head between his hands, his thumbs rubbing her cheeks.

“Alright, Sir.” She giggled as she pecked his lips and not noticing him lift both his hands up to bring them down with a smack on both her ass cheeks. He let them rest on her globes, squeezing and pulling her closer.

“You’re such a naughty girl, I dig it.”

  


 

Traffic was a bitch on his way back from Chicago and instead of the four hours it normally took him, it took him six. Dean parked his car in front of his building; he looked up to his apartment and smiled when he saw the light shimmering through the window of his bedroom.

He opened the door to his apartment and immediately, the scent of her filled his nostrils. It wasn’t the usual smell of him and his cologne anymore. It was flowery and he noticed some scented candles standing around. Yeah, he might not be able to admit it to her but he could definitely live with her scent filling his apartment every time he walked through that door.

Dropping his bag in the entrance, he made his way to his bedroom, soft calming music was leading the way.

He pushed open the door that was a little ajar and the sight that greeted him filled his heart with joy. He couldn’t say what it was, but it was something he hadn't felt in years.

She was spread on her stomach on his bed, propping herself up on her elbows, her legs spread and her feet up in the air, engrossed in her book; he wasn’t even sure if she had heard him. Her cotton boyshort style panties did not leave too much to the imagination; they were tight and half her ass cheeks poked out, waiting to be fully released.

Dean wouldn’t lie to himself, she looked damn inviting. A familiar shirt graced her body, an old band shirt that he kept way in the back of his closet. It was way too big for her frame but he loved the way it rode up her hips.

“Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer.” She tilted her head, looking at him over her shoulder and he was caught off guard, blushing when he saw her.

So she did hear him after all.

He grinned cheekily, getting on the bed on all fours and laying himself down, dipping his face to her bottom, burying his head in the cleft of her clothed ass cheeks.

“So, so good to be home.” He murmured and she giggled, her hand coming back to touch his head, her fingers threading through his hair, stroking him and he leaned into the touch but not quite moving up just yet, this place was way too comfortable.

“I’m hungry.” He muttered against her ass, fingers lazily playing with the seam of her underwear, slipping underneath to brush against her sex with his fingers.

He saw her looking at him, her teeth biting down gently on her bottom lip and he felt her body writhe under him.

“I’m sorry, there’s not much left to eat here. I did nothing else other than studying.” She apologized, almost feeling sorry for not stocking up the fridge when he had done it for her before he left.

“Nothing but studying?” He couldn’t hide the smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips and he slipped his fingers into her panties further, knuckles grazing the wet heat that he was surprised to find there.

“No. N-nothing.” Her breath hitched at the back of her throat and she lowered her face, her forehead resting on the book that was still spread there, as he pushed the crotch of her pants to the side and slid his fingers through her slick.

“Jesus, sweetheart, you’re so wet. How long have you been like this, baby?” He swallowed down the excess saliva that built up in his mouth. The sight and the feel of her was especially mouth wateringly delicious after being away for a couple days.

“S-since you left.” She arched her back a little, pushing her ass towards his face and tried to look over her shoulders at him again.

“You didn’t get off?”

“Thought I’d wait for you.”

“Mmh.. very nice. Good girl.” He praised as his hands left her sex to tug her panties down her legs.

Dean sat back on his heels, helping her take them off before he lay himself down on his back and she was slotted next to him on her stomach, his slick covered hands lazily caressing her cheeks before they came to rest on her lips and then she opened up her mouth, sucking in his fingers and hummed against them.

“I’ve missed you.” He whispered, taking his fingers out of her mouth and placed them on the back of her head, pulling her closer to be able to kiss her.

She smiled into the kiss, parting her lips, inviting his tongue in and he didn’t have to be asked twice. Slick tongues sliding against each other as they shared the taste of her between them.

“You said you were hungry?” She asked as she broke the kiss, knowing exactly what he wanted.

“I am.” He winked. “I feel like eating in, though.” He moved up his bed, propping his head on a pillow. “Come sit on my face.”

“But that’ll leave me hungry still.” She pouted so nicely, making him want to give her the world.

“Oh, you’ll get your fill, don’t worry about that.”

She laughed a little but then she hoisted her legs over his chest and Dean could literally smell her arousal, sending a jolt of pleasure to his cock.

Slowly moving up his body, she braced herself on the headboard for leverage before she slowly herself down to his awaiting mouth, jerking up a little when his tongue touched her pussy.

“Oh god…” She moaned out, closing her eyes and tilting her head back, bathing herself in the amazing feeling.

“It’s Dean.” He corrected her, as he murmured against her cunt, tickling her.

“Shut up and eat up!” She giggled and looked down, meeting his eyes.

He closed them then, indulging himself in her wet, delicious head, his tongue parting her folds in search for her nub, which he inevitably found, circling with the tip of his tongue.

“Shit.. so good.” She still held herself up with one hand while her other hand kneaded at her breast through the shirt, pinching and pulling at her nipple. “Mmh..”

Dean hooked his hands around her thighs, holding her in place as he dragged his tongue up and down her wet lips, making her keen and writhe above him.

“Dean, please!” Her voice choked up in breathy panting and Dean hummed against her again, dragging the moment out, teasing her.

His scruff rubbing against her clit and she was sure that she will have rash burn but she couldn‘t care in the slightest.

Her hands found his head, gone were the hesitant wriggles above him. She sat down on him now and he sealed his lips around her cunt. She tightened her fingers in Dean’s hair, digging her nails into his scalp and grinding down roughly on his face and Dean sucked. Sucked like his life depended on it and he couldn’t say that it didn’t because this was all he wanted at the moment.

He hummed and made little suctions as she rubbed her clit over his mouth from side to side, and Dean almost suffocated but he didn’t mind. He wanted to moan at how good it felt but he couldn’t with her hot, wet pussy planted on his face.

“Mmh.. so good, Dean. You like it when I fuck your face, don’t you?” She said breathlessly and Dean still sucked at her stiff little clit, making her arch her back. He couldn’t answer, couldn’t tell her that he fucking loved to be smothered with pussy.

“Oh shit, you’re going to make me cum with your perfect mouth.” She mewled on top of him and then Dean felt her trashing about, her legs trembling as she squeezed her thighs around his head, locking him in.

He held her steady with his strong arms around her thighs, her hips jerked up and down as her orgasm hit her.

When she came down from her high, she giggled like crazy as she let herself down, moving up his body but still caging him in. She hovered above him, as she cradled his cheeks and kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue.

Dean’s arms sneaked around her and he rolled, pinning her to the mattress. He sat back on her legs as he rid himself off his shirt and then raised up from her to take off his pants and tug his boxer briefs off before he laid himself on top of her again.

“I’m hungry too, Dean.”

“Oh, no. You’ll have to wait. I can’t let you suck it, sweetheart. I’m already holding myself back and trying not to cum untouched.” He sat back on his heels, slotted between her luscious thighs as he toyed at her pussy with the tip of his leaking cock.

“Fuck, I’ve missed that. You’re so wet.” He slicked his dick up with her juice and taunt her a bit more, sliding his cock along her slit and listened to her moans.

“Dean!”

“What?”

“Please. Fuck me?”

“That’s better.” He grinned and drove himself into her perfect heat, groaning as he felt her pussy gripping at him. “Shit. Your pussy’s eager to have me, huh?” He joked as he lowered himself down onto his elbows, holding himself up as he hovered above her face.

Dipping his head down, he kissed her, slick tongues sliding against each other as he thrusts his hips in a steady pace.

“Ah..” He bit down on her bottom lip by accident as he felt his orgasm building up. “I don’t think I can’t last.”

She smiled mischievously, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her. He placed open mouthed kisses along her neck, sucking in the delicate skin of her throat and she moaned into his ear.

“Can I cum in you?” He asked her and he didn’t know why he asked, maybe he wanted to make sure that she really did take her pills. Maybe, he just wanted to be sure that it was ok.

“Always, Dean.” She smiled kissing the spot below his ear as she held on to him tight.

He breathed down her neck, sucking in her earlobe before dragging his tongue along the shell of her ear. And just like that, he came, with a groan of her name on his lips as he held her tight against him.

  


 

“You sure you don’t want to stay over?” He asked her, even though he knows and even though he liked that she was independent and not taking shit from anyone, Dean sometimes wished that she would give in.

“Positive.” She smiled as he parked the car in front of her building.

“Your loss.” He tried to pout and she laughed at him.

“No, actually, it’s your loss.” She giggled and Dean knew that she was right. He would like to have spent some more time with her and maybe he could have if the traffic had not been a bitch.

She kissed his pouting mouth before she slid over to get out of the car.

“Hey!” Dean called after her as she was about to close the door.

He threw her a little box and she caught it with both her hands. “A little something.” He winked before he drove off, leaving her clutching the box.

Back in her room, she opened it up to find a vaginal vibrator. She’s blushing when she took it out and turned it on. It says that comes with a remote but she couldn’t find it anywhere so she decided to text Dean. His response made her shiver.

_\- There’s no remote._

_\- I have it. Goodnight, sweetheart. xx_


	8. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex toys, fingering, quickie

She sat down on the cold chair, moving her ass from side to side in a futile attempt to be comfortable as she waited for the lesson to begin.  
  
“Hello, class. I hope you had a good start this morning.” Professor Dean greeted them, all smiles and sexy eye crinkles. She was sure that no one even noticed the wicked grin he sent just to her, making her heart flutter strangely.

He’d sent her a text before she woke up.  
  
 _\- Wear it today. xx_  
  
She stood in her room, awkwardly turning the little toy in the palm of her hand. With her other hand, she touched herself down there, already wet and slick from excitement. Lasting the day seemed like it was going to be pure torture. 

Slowly, she pushed the toy in and adjusted it, wiggling her hips till she could just barely feel it. It was a bit bigger than a tampon but it didn’t hurt.  
  
She pulled on her panties and a skirt, smirking. She’d been wearing skirts a lot lately, but who wouldn’t? It gave Dean such easy access.

“Ok, would you please open page thirty-seven? There’s a riddle. Anyone tried to solve it yet? If not, do it now.” Dean looked around the class and then his gaze lingered on hers, raising his eyebrow in an unspoken question and she nodded subtly.  
  
His face lit up, his eyes beaming, and she couldn’t help but blush at his clear excitement. This man was slowly growing on her and she could literally feel herself falling more and more for him everyday.  
  
While the others were reading through the riddle, she too, focused on the book. That was until she felt her vagina buzzing to life.  
  
 _Oh, shit._

She glanced around the room, trying to see if anyone heard it and looked her way but no one seemed to care.  
  
Closing her eyes, she bathed herself in the feel of the vibrations, concentrating on not moaning aloud. When she opened up her eyes again, her gaze fell on Dean, who was smiling at her, with something in his hand that looked awfully like a remote.  
  
The vibrations got stronger and she sat upright, her hands gripping the desk as she looked around again but her friends and classmates were not interested in her. She bit down on her bottom lip, looking at Dean when the vibrations got stronger again, closing her eyes at the sensation.

She squeezed her legs together, trying to gain friction that isn’t there but the throbbing in her cunt was almost unbearable.  
  
 _Fuck!_  
  
She felt her orgasm building up and when she found Dean’s eyes again, he just grinned, nodding his permission. He put his forefinger to his lips, saying that she should keep her voice down, as if she didn’t know that already. She bit down harder on her lips, drawing a little blood as her grip on the table intensified.

She squeezed her thighs together as far as they would go and closed her eyes, as she felt her legs give out and tremble under the table. She shrieked as quietly as she could, with her lips between her teeth, making a classmate from the first row look up at her but he then turned away again.  
  
Dean hid the remote in his pant pockets, as he chuckled lightly and she watched him pull out his phone to type something in. A couple of seconds later, she heard her phone buzz and looked at the text.

 _\- You look so goddamn sexy when you cum, sweetheart. Making me so hard. Can’t wait. xx_  
  
Immediately, her cheeks began to flush in all different shades of red and then she heard Dean clearing his throat.  
  
“Miss? No texting in class. Thank you.”  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, which was probably a mistake because there were still 25 minutes to go in the class and he had that damn remote in his pants.

The rest of the lecture was pure torture. Dean walked around, talking to the students about that riddle, with a book in his hand and one hand in his pant’s pocket.  
  
He would turn it up to the max, bringing her so close to the edge to only turn it off again. By the end of the lecture, she was a worn out mess and sank into her seat groggily. Dean waited until the last student was gone before he smirked at her and licked his lips.  
  
“You need help there?” He walked up the couple of steps, waiting for her to walk towards him on shaky legs.  
  
“You’re the worst.” She retorted, standing next to him.  
  
“I know.” He sighed. “But it was fun, wasn’t it?”

She shot him a look but before she should say something, he took her wrist and placed the palm of her hand on his bulge and it was like an electric current that traveled through her body; her pussy starting to tingle again.  
  
“Feel that?” He bent down a little, his nose nuzzling along her cheek. “All because of you.”  
  
She couldn’t help but feel a little bit proud and it was the same for her. It’s all because of him. Everything was because of him.

“How long till your next class?” He growled, his tongue teasing her earlobe.  
  
“I-I have 30 minutes.” Her voice shook.  
  
“Me too. Want me to help you take it out?” His hand brushed against the fabric of her top, grazing her nipple that jumped against his touch.  
  
“Yes, please.”

Back in his office, Dean sat down in his chair, telling her to sit on his desk and she did what he told her, placing either legs of her on the armrest of his chair, caging him in, as she leaned back and propped herself up on her elbows. 

His hands hooked around her thighs, pulling her closer to the edge as he traced the tips of his fingers on her panties, feeling how wet they are from her orgasm and his constant teasing.  
  
“You’re soaked, baby. Fucking love that I did this to you.” He let the tip of his finger circle on her clit through her panties, before he took  his hand away and sucked her bud between his plump lip, making her whimper out incoherently.  
  
“M-me too.” She tried to say and she didn’t even know if it came out right, her head clouded with lust.

“Let’s take it out, shall we?” He grinned as he put his fingers underneath the elastic on the crotch of her panties and pushed them to the side.  
  
She bit back a moan when the cold air hit her wet core.  
  
Dean bent down a bit, his face ghosting in front of her wet heat as he worked his finger into her pussy in concentration.  
  
She liked to watch him, despite being so turned on, she still watched his face, hard in concentration, the tip of his tongue darting out, resting on the corner of his mouth.  
  
“It’s in there somewhere..” He pursed his lips, drilling his finger in deeper. “I can feel it.”

“Fuck, Dean. You’re not helping to get it out. If anything, it’s going in deeper.” She breathed heavily, her chest heaving with each push of his finger.  
  
“Gotta get more in there, hold still.” He placed one big hand on her lower abdomen, pressing down a little to make her quit squirming as he worked two more thick fingers in.  
  
She felt stretched out down there and when Dean wriggled his fingers inside of her, she almost lost it.

“Shit-” She bit down on her lower lip, as she watched him dip his head lower. Watched him, as he stuck his tongue out and licked up her slit, his tongue lazily grazing her nub, circling around it. “-Dean! There’s only 10 minutes left and I need to run.”  
  
“Just couldn’t help myself. You look so delicious, spread out like a goddamn meal.” He joked, as he sat back up, his fingers still digging on the inside of her.  
  
“Wait…I have it.”

She could feel his fingers grabbing at something inside of her and Dean pulled it out with a smile on his face as he held it up for her to see. She knew that she probably could have taken it out faster and part of her also knew that he just dragged it out unnecessarily but still she let him because how could she not? That smile on his face is to die for.  
  
Dean placed the vibrator in the drawer of his desk and looked back at her.  
  
“As much as I would just like to eat you out and make you cum three times in a row in the next 10 minutes, and believe me, I could do that,” he winked at her “I’m also dying to fuck you because I don’t think I can last my next lecture with a friggin’ boner in my pants. Plus there’s not one hot student in sight.”

“Oh, you’re a real charmer, aren’t you?” She teased, her hand now rubbing her nub before it slid along her slit and disappeared into her cunt. “Fuck me, professor?” Her big puppy eyes staring up innocently at him.  
  
“You know that I can never say no to you, right?” He leaned down, meeting her lips, kissing her with everything he had, as her hand toyed with his belt and when she succeeded, she pulled down the zipper.  
  
Dean groaned into her mouth when she wrapped her hand around his shaft and guided him to her entrance. He stood back up again, holding her legs up high as he watched his dick disappear into her hungry hole, growling and biting into her leg when he was sheathed to the hilt.

When he was thrusting his hips in and out of her his gaze fell to the watch above the door. Shit, only 5 more minutes left.  
  
“Baby, we’ll make it quick.”  
  
“Al-alright.” She panted, as she felt Dean’s thumb circling her clit while his thrusts picked up speed.

“So good. Jesus, so tight.” He mumbled low and all that could be heard apart from his mumbles were the wet slapping of skin on skin. “You close? Fuck, I’m gonna…” He bit on his lower lip, trying to hold it back a little longer, for her.  
  
“Shitshitshit..oh god, Dean.” She placed a hand on her mouth, muting her cries.  
  
“Now, baby.”  
  
She came, biting on her hand as Dean thrusts his hips lazily through his climax, coating her walls . He pulled out and smeared it around her clit with his still throbbing cock.

“Fuck.” He leaned down, claiming her mouth, and she kissed him back as if her life depended on it.  
  
“Gotta clean up.” She pecked his lips before he stood back up and cleaned up his spent cock with tissues and tucked it away, back into his pants.  
  
Dean helped her up on her feet, and pecked her forehead. “Nuh-uh. You’re going to class like that. I want you to think of me when my cum drips out of you. Think, of how I just fucked you good on my desk. Think, of how I will fuck you again later tonight. And when I do, I want you to scream my name.”  
  
He lowered himself on his knees, lifted up her skirt and put her panties back into place. Already, she could feel the cum dripping down into it, thick liquid pooled at her crotch.

Dean came up again, cupping her chin in his hand before he kissed her hard, stealing what little breath she had left. “Baby, when my cum drips out of you in the next lecture or the one after that and the one after that, I want you to know that- You. Are. Mine.” He punctuated each word with softer but no less intense kisses on her lips. He stared into her eyes with an unreadable expression and she thought that she’s going to faint any minute.

“Now run, or you’ll be late.” He turned her around and tapped her ass. She saw the clock and shit, yes, she really needed to run. When she was at the door she took a look back to see Dean watching her grumpily.

“Go!”


	9. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edging, mutual masturbation

“This,” Dean’s fingers hooked around the elastic band of her panties, dragging them down her legs, as he placed kisses along her flesh, fingertips brushing against her skin, spreading goosebumps all over, “is so unnecessary. You should not wear panties anymore. I won’t allow it.”

She giggled as he came up again, strong hands wrapping themselves around her body, noses touching as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. “Can never get enough of you, pretty girl.” He whispered sweetly into her mouth before his mouth latched onto her neck, kissing a trail down to her chest. She sighed, running her hands through his thick brown hair.

In the distance, she could hear vibrations. She tilted her head and saw that it came from his nightstand. The vibrations sent his phone moving across the table.

“Dean.”

“Mmh..” He sucked in her nipple, twirling his tongue around it.

“Dean!”

“What?”

He looked up at her, a little annoyed to say the least. His pine eyes were staring at her while he stuck his tongue out, letting it circle her nipple as his hand squeezed at her tit.

“Your phone.” She replied in a moan of satisfaction.

“Oh.” Torn out of his trance, he grabbed his phone, gripping it tightly, as he took a look at the caller. Dean immediately jumped to his feet, scrambling around, looking for his clothes. “Shit.”

She propped herself up on her elbows, watching as Dean pulled boxer briefs over his hard cock, his precum staining the little patch on the front, thinking that there’s no way it would fit in his pants like that. At least not in his jeans, but then she saw him taking out his fancy professor clothes.

“I’m late. Fuck. You kept distracting me and now I’m gonna miss the first half of the faculty meeting.” He was securing the buttons on his shirt before he threw the jumper over his head. “It’s an important one too.”

“Is it now?”

“I put a request in for a TA. Gonna have to see how they decided.” He sat down next to her, and she sat up, her fingers brushing at his cheek. “How do I look?”

“Sexy.” She smirked, flattening the strand of hair that stood out on the top of his head.

“Right, I gotta go but I’ll be back.” He pecked her nose. “Keep your hands to yourself until I’m back, you hear me?” A peck on her lips.

“Yes, Sir!” She grinned, teeth sinking down on her bottom lip as she lowered her chin and looked up at him seductively just as he stood up from the bed.

“God, what are you doing to me?” He bent down, his hands cupping her face between his palms, placing a tender kiss on her lips, tongue invading her mouth as he pulled her up to her knees. “I mean it, be good, baby.” One last peck and he was gone.

  


 

Dean was giddy when he drove back to his apartment. Mainly because he couldn’t wait to be back in her arms and secondly, he couldn’t shed his boner throughout the meeting. It was straining hard against the fly of his dress pants and it getting even harder as he neared home.

Shoving the key in the lock, he opened up the door to his apartment, chuckling at his thoughts. He actually doesn’t need a key to open the door per se. He could just poke a damn hole into the door with his boner, really.

He closed the door behind him and hung up his coat before toeing his shoes off. Glancing toward the bedroom, he noticed the door was ajar, with faint noises from the TV sounding from just beyond. He strolled over, unbuckled his belt and pulled down the zipper, biting back a moan that escaped his lips when he felt the relieve wash over him.

But when Dean opened up the door a little more, he was taken aback. It wasn’t the TV. This was not the sight he thought he’d come home to. Not that he minded, to be honest. He thought that she would have already fallen asleep, a book in her hand that he’d have to pry from her death grip, because that happened lately, more often than not during exam weeks. But no, what he found was mouth watering and the sight of it went straight to his cock.

She was on her knees, face flush on the mattress as she toyed with her pussy, her slick fingers spreading her folds, moaning wantonly.  Dean wanted nothing more than to dive in but he needed to hold himself back. She has been a naughty girl and he had to let her know.

Dean sat down on the chair next to the door, watching as her moans got lost in the mattress and her fingers disappeared deep in her pussy, thrusting in and out as she raced towards her orgasm. She hadn’t seen him yet, didn’t know that he was in the room.

  


 

Dean had been gone longer than she thought he would be and she had tried. Really tried hard to relax and do something else. She even spent time cleaning Dean’s bathroom but not even that helped her get over the throbbing feeling between her thighs.

She took a shower afterwards and settled in bed with a cup of tea, trying to study but that too, was futile.

So now she was here, bent on all fours, trying to gain a little friction that will let her find some relieve.

There was a noise of a belt buckle hitting the metal of the chair, making her jerk up and turn around to see Dean. He was sitting on the chair, pants and boxers shoved down around his ankles, his big hand wrapped around his shaft as he rubbed it up and down. The tip of his dick almost purple and leaking. All in all, a very mouth watering sight.

“You’re a very naughty girl.” Dean mumbled, his hand left his leaking cock to unbutton his shirt. “What have I told you?”

“I..uh..I..” She stuttered, trying to find the right words. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t wait.”

“By all means, go on, touch yourself. But you’re not allowed to cum. Do you understand?” She nodded her understanding. “Use your words.”

“Yes, Sir. I will not cum till I am given permission.”

“Go up the bed, back against the headboard. Spread those pretty legs for me, baby.”

Dean shrugged off his shirt, letting it pool on the floor before stepping out of the pants around his ankles. Sitting back down in the chair, he watched her settled back and part her luscious legs for him.

“Put your fingers into your mouth, wet them.”

She did, taking her middle and forefinger into her mouth and sucked on them, hollowing out her cheeks and she could see Dean’s tongue darting out, wetting his lips as he saw how wet and ready she was.

“Rub yourself, baby.”

Her trembling hands open her pussy lips, the tips of her fingers massaging slowly, circling around her nub as she squeezed her tit with her other hand, her fingers pulling at her nipple, letting it bounce back only to pull at them again.

After watching her for a few minutes, suddenly Dean stood up from his chair, his hand still stroking his enormous cock as he walked over. He was so close now that she could literally smell the scent of pre cum rolling off of him.

“Dean.” She mewled sweetly, needing him on her, longing for him to touch her.

He didn’t say a word, instead he planted himself next to her, his back resting on the headboard, his dick still in his left hand as he took her hand away from her pussy with his right. “No touching yourself anymore, sweetheart. Can’t risk you making yourself cum, can I?” He leaned towards her, kissing her, claiming her mouth, swallowing her moans as his hand took hers and placed it around his shaft, making her wrap her fingers around his gridth.

“You can touch me instead. Make me cum.” He breathed into her mouth and he began to guide her hand up and down his pulsing shaft. They pumped together slowly, his cock seemingly growing even harder.

Sliding an arm behind her back, Dean drew her close and placed one hand on her right tit, pinching the nipple between his fingers as his other hand drew circles around her clit, giving her the friction she craved but just not quite enough.

She gathered her saliva, spitting into the palm of her hand before she used both hands on him, tilting her body a little, making herself comfortable enough but still in the right angle for Dean to stroke her.

She began to massage it up and down, stroking his cock and applying pressure to it. She thumbed at his slit, spreading the pre cum around his purple mushroom head as her other hand cradled his heavy sac.

“Mmh..yes, that’s it, baby.” Dean whispered, his nose nuzzling against her ear, his lips brushing her earlobe. “Just like that.”

Her hands move up and down in a steady pace, her mouth watering at the sight as she applied more pressure, milking out more precum and Dean moaned against her neck.

“Gonna make me cum, baby.”

He circled her nub a bit harder now, drawing figure eights on her clit and she couldn’t help but gyrate her hips to gain more friction.

“I’m going to cum, sweetheart,” Dean pressed his nose to cheek. “and you’re going to lick it up. Clean the cum off your hands and my cock. Don’t you want that?”

“Y-yes.” She stammered, increasing her pace a little, squeezing a bit tighter.

“Ahhfuck.” Dean groaned out, closing his eyes and threw his head back, biting down on his lips as thick white cum spilled out of his cock and dripped down her hands and his stomach.

He cupped her head and pulled her close, kissing her for all she’s worth before letting her go again. “Ready to clean it up?”

She couldn’t say anything, just nodded and hoped that Dean would let her cum when she’s done. She licked at the cum on her hands, cleaning them up under Dean’s admiring gaze.

He moved further down on the bed, laying himself down, head resting on the pillow as she got on all fours and hunched over his stomach, her tongue began to lap at the cum and licked a trail to his dick.

“Straddle me.” He said from under her, pulling her on top of him, letting her straddle his chest.

“Back it up.” He chuckled and she did, backing up until her pussy was hovering over his head. “You still know the safe word, right? If this is all too much, if you feel you can’t take any of this anymore, just say it.”

“Yes, I know.”

“I need you to say it, baby.”

“Pie. It’s pie!”

“Good girl.” He smirked before he gripped her around her waist, pulling her closer to him so she was almost sitting on his face with his nose buried in her cunt.

She began to lick at the tip of his cock, slurping up the cum that had spilled out of it and swallowed it down in an obscenely filthy manner and she could feel Dean’s dick reacting to her touch again.

He placed soft kisses all around her pussy before diving back in, nose rubbing over her hole as his lips sucked her bud between them. She squealed, legs shaking, as she tried desperately to stave off her orgasm.

This man will be the death of her.

  


 

“Good morning, class.” Dean walked to his desk, his face scanning the crowd for hers. He smirked as his gaze locked onto her mutinous expression, “I hope you all are ready for what’s to  _come_.”


	10. Nine

“Good morning, class,” Dean walked to his desk, his face scanning the crowd for hers. He smirked as his gaze locked onto her mutinous expression, “I hope you all are ready for what’s to  _come_.”

Y/N squirmed in her seat at hearing his words and her mind wandered back to last night and this morning. 

She licked him clean, making him cum for a second time while he flicked his tongue against her nub before sealing his lips around her clit, sucking and slurping at the slick that flowed free from her core. Y/N whimpered desperately, so close to her goal. As she tensed and her pussy started to cramp, he pulled away. Over and over again.

Dean didn’t let her cum, instead, he just rolled her off him and pulled her into a hug, holding her flush to his body as he nibbled at her neck and shoulders. “Behave next time, baby.” He whispered before falling asleep. She wished she had some friction between her throbbing thighs.

The morning was no different; he kissed her awake, then left her to shower and was ready to go. Y/N disappeared into the bathroom soon after and let the shower head spray water on her, thinking how easy it would be to just find release in here without him knowing. Ultimately, she decided against it, because somehow he would know and she needed to behave. She didn’t want to anger him again, even though he was pretty sexy when he got mad.

When she got dressed and walked out, Dean stood ready and held out a tumbler with coffee for her to take. “Let’s go.” He let her walk to the door first; when she had the doorknob in her hand, he pushed her against it before she could even pull it open.

His hand was up her skirt, pushing her panties to the side and probing against her entrance, chuckling when he felt how wet she was. The other hand palmed at her breast through her shirt and bra.“You’re drenched, baby. You didn’t touch yourself in the shower, did you?” Dean growled, his breath brushing against her ear and she shook her head no, her back arching up, pushing against his hand and he slipped two of his thick fingers in, scissoring her open. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit down hard on her bottom lip to keep the moans inside.

“Good girl, taking my fingers so well,” he licked at the shell of her ear. She was close again, her legs started to shake as his hands worked her over at a maddening pace, “keep that up and you’ll get to cum. Later.” Dean pulled out of her, smirking as she turned herself around and adjusted her panties. She watched him licking the juices off his fingers before he molded his lips to hers. 

“Let’s go, Y/N. We’ll be late.” He was a fucking tease and she sighed internally, rolling her eyes, not knowing if she’ll last the day.

*

Now, Dean was standing there, grinning like an idiot while making stupid innuendos and Y/N rolled her eyes, not even caring if he saw it or not.He closed his lecture and added, “If you have any questions, my office is open during the usual hours. Don’t hesitate to  _come_  by.” 

She went on with her day and by late afternoon, the tingly feeling was almost unbearable. Y/N was sure that if she did not find release soon, she was going to fucking implode.

Here she was, pacing around in front of his office, not quite sure if she should burst in or not when she heard him from the inside calling out for her.

“Do you want to come in or not?”

_How did he know?_

She opened the door carefully, poked her head in, and there he was smiling at her in all his glory.“Come in.” He dropped a file into his desk drawer before closing . “What’s on your mind?”

“I’m pretty sure you know.”

Dean chuckled, looking at her through his glasses. His eyes were giving him trouble this morning and he hadn’t bothered to put in his contacts.

“You’re doing very well, baby. Just a couple of hours longer, can you do that?” He got up and walked the couple of steps to her, holding her chin up in between his fingers, making her look up at him. And she nodded her head with a sigh.

“Good,” He pecked her lips, smirking, “this is how you will be waiting me…”

When Dean arrived home, Y/N was waiting for him in the bedroom. She had followed his instructions to a T and he smirked a little because fuck, he loved how compliant she was. He’d be lying to himself if he had thought otherwise. 

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, naked, head down, as he’d demanded, waiting for him, not once questioning his intentions. Dean closed the door to the bedroom and took the couple of steps over, rolling up the sleeves to his shirt and when he was right in front of her, he took her chin in his hand, tilting her face up to look him in the eye.

“Do you trust me, baby?”

Y/N nodded and Dean could see the excitement in her eyes, mixed with a little fear but he was sure that he’d be able to wipe that doubt out of her mind in no time.“I need to hear it, sweetheart.”

“Y-yes. I..I trust you.” It came out a little choked and she was sure that Dean could hear her heart beating out of her chest.

“Good girl.” He grinned cheekily before he switched his face to a more frowned one. “Move up the bed and lay in the middle.”

She moved back, her gaze never leaving his as she backed up the bed and laid herself down, excitement flooding her nerves. The tingly feeling was back between her thighs; she rubbed them together, trying to gain some friction.

“Ah-ah..” Dean tsked her, “legs spread, baby.”

She complied, but not without a deep sigh. Dean could punish her again, if he wanted to but he let it slide, as it’s her first time doing this and she’s been good. Real good.

He walked around the bed and pulled out a little box from under it. She looked at him, puzzled, as she’s never seen that black little box before. Pulling out two pair of cuffs, he held it out, showing it to her. “You still trust me?”

“Yes.” She said more firmly. That, she really did. She didn’t think that she had ever trusted anyone more in her life. He nodded at her and walked up to the head of the bed. She flinched a little as he took her hand and cuffed it to the bed. And when he walked around and took her other hand, she was visibly more relaxed this time. 

“I wanted to blindfold you, but you’re looking so beautiful, it would be a shame if I couldn’t see those pretty eyes.” He said, moving closer, kissing her. “How do you feel?” He breathed into the kiss before he stood back up again.

“O-ok.” 

Dean walked to the foot of the bed and began to unbutton his shirt but not taking it off. Just letting it hang loosely around his sculpted body. “Remember to use the word if you need to, alright?” He asked, “It’s your call. You say it, I’ll stop.” 

“I understand.” 

“And keep the legs open, sweetheart. If not, I’ll tie them down too.” He winked, palming his growing erection through his pants and damn, if she doesn’t want to suck him. Wetting her lips, she watched him but instead of coming closer, he walked out of the room and it made her wonder what he was up to. Will he just leave her here, all tied up, unable to do anything about the burning between her thighs? God, this was pure torture.

She heard him opening the fridge and close it again and then he was back in, a glass of ice in his hand.

“Look at you.” He snickered but it wasn’t in a derogatory way. Y/N didn’t know how but it turned her on even more. “Spread out prettily like a goddamn meal.” 

He knelt on the bed and moved closer, laying himself in between her open legs that she held apart like a dirty invitation. “I could eat you alive.” He kissed a path up her left thigh, making her squirm. “And you wouldn’t even mind, would you?” 

“Fuck, no.” She arched her back as he kissed up her other thigh, leaving a trail of wet promises in its wake.

His mouth was hovering over her hot sex now and all she wanted was to push up her pelvis, making him eat her as he promised but she knew that she had to wait. Patience had never been one of her virtues.

“Remember, you’re only allowed to cum when I tell you. Got it?”

“Yes, fuck, I know. Dean, please?” Y/N pleaded desperately, unable to wipe the need out of her voice.Dean licked up the middle of her cunt, his tongue parting her folds like fucking Moses in the sea. Y/N tried to buck her pelvis up into his mouth a little, but he held her down, one strong hand pushing her on her stomach as he sealed his lips around her bud, sucking and lapping, closing his eyes as he devoured her. 

“Dean..fuck, I- I..” Her fingers gripped around the chain of the cuffs, pulling at them as she tried to concentrate. 

“Not yet, sweetheart.” He came up for air, his gaze locking on hers and then he dove in again, his tongue digging deep into her core while his nose nudged at her bud and it tickled her with every breath he took. Dean began to hum against her clit as he worked his mouth up again, sealing it around her whole clit and sucked as if his life depended on it. When his finger finally fucked into her pussy, she bit down on her lip hard, almost drawing blood. 

“Shit. Dean!” She arched her back, her orgasm was just around the corner. Another flick of his tongue and she’ll be gone.

Just when her legs began to tremble, Dean pulled himself from her throbbing sex and looked up at her with a wet face. “I said, not yet.” He growled but then his features soften and he shot her a sexy grin. God, she just wanted to smack him over the head with her feet because damn that man was killing her alive. 

“Hold out for me a little longer, sweetheart. I know you can.” Dean cocked an eyebrow and moved his hand to the glass next to him, fishing out an ice cube, putting it in his mouth and took it out again.

He kissed a new path up her thigh, lapping at her flesh with his ice cold tongue, making her jolt at every touch. 

“Fuck.” Y/N mumbled and she desperately wanted to tell him that she can’t take it anymore. The safe word sitting loosely on her tongue. But the way he looked at her? And the way he swept his cold tongue against her pussy? Yeah, she needed to hold herself together. 

Dean held the ice cube to her sex and when it touched her soaking clit, her body jerked. He held her still again, one hand placed on her pelvis as he rubbed the cube over her pussy. She moaned at the touch, throwing her head back and biting down on her lip, almost drawing blood. 

“You’re doing so good, baby.” He purred before he lapped at the melted water that dropped down next to the cube. “Fuck. So good.”

“Shit, Dean. I can’t..fuck!” Her legs began to tremble again and he put the ice into his mouth, his big palm swatting down on her frozen pussy. 

_*smack smack*_

“Told ya not to cum.” He hissed and it made her shriek, clutching the chain of the cuffs harder in her hands.

_*smack smack*_

It hurt but fuck, it turned her on so, so much. How was that possible? Y/N never thought she’d be much for pain but here she was, every hit of Dean’s hand making her heart beat faster and her pussy wetter.

_*smack smack*_

“Be a good girl now?” He asked, looking at her sternly and she nodded at him, her lips between her teeth.

When she calmed down, he took another cube out of the glass, put it in his mouth before spitting it out into his palm. Dean circled it around her bud, making her squeeze her eyes shut. While he worked the cube on her bud, he licked down to her entrance, lapping at the wetness that was dripping down. And she tried. Really, really tried to hold it in, but this time, the wave hit her like a freaking tsunami.

“Dean..I..fuck..please! “ She began to thrash around with her upper body. 

“Yes, sweetheart. Now. You can cum now.” He said with a soothing voice, as he put the cube back to the glass and sealed his lips back on her pussy, sucking and humming as a strong orgasm rolled over her, making her legs quiver and squeeze around his head, her body shaking like a leaf during a hurricane. 

“Fuck. Oh god..” She was breathless, unable to form coherent words in her mind. “I.. wow.. fuck!”

Dean smiled up at her, lapping at the wetness and cleaning her up with his cold tongue before sitting back up. 

“You did good, baby.” He moved up, straddling her as he un-cuffed her hands and leaned down kissing her, his hand cradled her face. “Really good. Now, you need to rest. It was intense, I could feel it.” He laid himself next to her, kissing her one last time before pulled the comforter over her body, tucking her into a soft and warm blanket of security in his arms. 


	11. Ten

“Dean?” Y/N called out into the dark, her hand shooting out only feel the empty space next to her.

She remembered falling asleep right after the epic orgasm Dean gave her, with him holding her close to his chest so she could listen to his steady heartbeat. It soothed and calmed at the same time, making her feel safe and happy. Dean was clearly not in bed with her, so she thought she’d venture out and see where he could be.  

She put on the item of clothing that was closest to her, which happened to be Dean’s button down shirt he must have shrugged off, in exchange for something more comfortable. Y/N put it over her naked body, securing a couple of buttons but not bothering with wearing panties because she was too sleepy. She held the shirt sleeve to her nose and inhaled Dean’s scent. It smelled like home and she couldn’t help but falling for this man. She’s a lost cause, isn’t she? Falling in love with her own professor. This would only end in disaster.

Shaking the thought from her head, she made her way out of the room. Looking around, she could see Dean was sitting at the little kitchen table, reading through papers and grading works. He didn’t even notice when she walked up to him, his mind lost in thoughts.

“Dean,” He stirred when she put her hand on his shoulder and stood next to him, “hey.”

He took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, before he wrapped his arm around her from behind, letting it rest around her hips as he looked up at her and pulled her closer to him, smiling weakly.

“You ok?” Dean asked, concern in his voice. The arm on her hips pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap as his lips nibbled along her exposed shoulder in his shirt that was a couple of sizes too big for her. “I love it when you wear my shirts.”

“Very,” Y/N replied, tilting her head to meet his, kissing the side of his face, smiling when she could feel his growing bulge underneath of her, “and I love wearing your shirts, too. It smells like you. And I love it when you wear my panties.”

Dean frowned at her. “Shhh..you weren’t supposed to say that outside of the bedroom, sweetheart.”

“We’re still in your apartment, though.” She giggled, not bothering to hide her enjoyment of his obvious embarrassment.

“Still, you aren’t supposed to say that out loud.” He blushed a little, the freckles on his face blending into a delightful shade of pink. Goodness, the man was adorable.

She felt a little guilty, because Dean had never gotten a chance to get off. He was too invested in giving her what she craved. She’d forgotten about him completely and utterly as she chased her own release.

Deciding to right her wrongs, Y/N ground down on him, making him moan and bite lightly into her shoulder before he sealed his lips around the bite mark and sucked in the little patch of skin, soothing it in the process. His thin sweatpants did little to mask the heat of her warm core and his cock reacted accordingly.

“You didn’t,” She tilted her head and he pulled her towards his chest, letting her rest her head in the crook of his neck and she inhaled the soft musk on his skin that she’d come to love so much.

“No,” he said and she nuzzled her nose along his heated skin, “it’s not always about me.” Dean rubbed his big hands along her back, stroking her as he held her fragile body in his arms.

“I know but still..” She breathed out and then she turned herself around in his grip, straddling him now and hooking her hand behind his neck. Their noses touched and then she leaned further in, kissing him softly on his plump and delicious lips.

“Do you wanna?” Y/N whispered into his mouth and he hugged her a little bit tighter to him.

“I don’t want to wear you out.” He smirked against the kiss but let out a groan when he felt her pressing down on his hardening bulge.

“You? Wear me out?” She giggled as she began to rotate her hips on his crotch, making him bite down on her lips in an attempt shut her up. “You have to be careful that I don’t wear you out, old man.”

“Old man?” He frowned at her then, his hands on her hips as he pushed her down further into his boner, “I’ll show you old man!”

Dean put his big palms on Y/N’s ass, guiding her to and fro before smacking her cheeks with full force, making her arch her back and yelp out adorably.

“What are you doing to me?” He whispered before he claimed her mouth again, kissing her for all she’s worth and she could feel her wetness seeping through, dampening the crotch of his sweats. “Fuck, Y/N.”

“Repaying you for your troubles.” She smiled into the kiss and worked her hips in a figure eight on his crotch, his breath hitching.

“Always so good for me, aren’t ya?” Dean grinned, as he kissed a trail down her throat. “Melting in my hands, like butter. So pliant. Such a good girl for me, baby.”

She hooked her hands around his neck and stood up on her toes, lifting her hips up a just a little, “I want you in me now, please.. fuck, Dean, want your cock so bad.”

“Normally I’d like you to beg for it,” Dean chuckled, “but since you said please..” He winked before he freed his cock, pulling down the elastic of his sweats past his sac and positioned his hard dick to her entrance. He put his hands back on her hips, pulling her down slowly, letting her impale herself on his thick cock as they both grunted and groaned at the sensation.

“Old my ass.” He growled as he pushed his pelvis up to meet her movements, fucking her on his cock as she drove down, bodies moving frantically, meeting each other halfway.

Dean got rougher, one hand on her ass while the other one was around the back of her neck, pushing her down to him while pistoning into her with all his might, because he wanted to prove to her that he’s not old. He dragged her down so that her forehead was resting on his.

“No, you’re my old man. That’s ok.” Y/N smiled, sucking his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged at it while she bounced on his shaft.

“Fucking brat.” He teased, “but my brat. Fucking love how you can take me, even after you almost passed out.” He let go of her neck and let the hand travel down to her clit, thumbing at it and softly drawing circles on her nub. “Can you come again, baby? For me?”

And Y/N did, it didn’t even take her long. She was so pliant in his hands and on his cock, that by now when Dean asks her to jump, she’d just ask how high. She felt her insides tighten up, squeezing him, so that he couldn’t move as she exploded around him.

“Fuck, baby. Your pussy is so fucking good on my cock. Love when you cum on me.” He growled praises into her ear as spilled hot into her, pulling her tight to him. He rested his head on her chest, letting her fingers cradle his head, stroking his hair in such a good way.

“Who isn’t old?” She asked again when she came down from her high, teasing him because it was unusual for him to come so fast. Dean looked up at her, still panting.

“Hey, I had to hold it in for how long? I wasn’t the one who got off with the most powerful orgasm ever witnessed by mankind.”

Y/N leaned down and pecked his lips. She continued to run her hands lovingly through his hair, down over his neck and shoulders.

“I’m old but I can still make you cum. Every time. Sometimes multiple times.” He winked before she kissed him again.

“Show off,” She tsked him, “but I’ll let it slide because you’re adorable. And sweet. And hot.” That earned her a chuckle.

After a while, she climbed off him and went to take a shower while Dean went back to grading papers. When she walked out and saw that it was already past 2am, she asked him if he’d join her in bed but he declined. “Got to finish this.” he said, before returning his gaze back to his stack of papers.

Y/N hadn’t seen him the whole day today and usually when she’s not in his class, he would text her but today her phone had been alarmingly quiet. He knew that she should be writing a paper for him that was due tomorrow but she doesn’t think that he would just not check in on her at all. Does he really want to give her space to do her papers? She pushed the thought away because Dean wouldn’t leave her wondering; she sensed that something was up but she just doesn’t quite know what it was.

She decided to go see him after her last lecture, knowing he only had two in the afternoon, so he should still be in his office for student hours..

As Y/N walked along the corridor, laughter echoed from Dean’s office and one of the voices clearly belonged to a girl. What the hell? She listened some more, walking slower, so that she could eavesdrop.

Fuck, she had a hard time making out what they were saying. She stood right in front of the door; Dean was saying that he has to pick up the phone and now she could only hear the murmur of Dean through closed doors. Maybe she should come back later. He was obviously occupied.

“Screw this.” Y/N mumbled to herself, knocking anyway.

After knocking, she stood back, waiting for him to open up but instead, a tall, gorgeous girl greeted her, not much older than Y/N herself, and she was sure that she has seen her on the campus before. Wasn’t she the girl who was found under her ex when she walked in on them? Y/N wasn’t really sure, she couldn’t tell because on that night, she had tears in her eyes and everything was too blurry.

“Can I help you?” She asked her and Y/N was taken aback. She could see that Dean was leaning back in his chair, his back to the door so he didn’t even see her.

“I..uh..yes, who are you?” Y/N asked, biting her own tongue because the question seemed rude. She didn’t want to be rude but a pang of jealousy hit her and she couldn’t help herself.

“Janine. And you are?” Janine cocked one perfectly shaped eyebrow, as if she’s challenging Y/N.

“I..uh.. I need to talk to Professor Winchester.” Y/N stammered, avoiding giving Janine her name.

“Yeah, no. He’s busy.” Janine replied dryly, her head pointing towards Dean who was still engrossed in his phone call.

“Oh, ok.” Y/N’s face felt hot, she was burning all over; all she wanted was to get out of here as fast as possible.

Instead of telling Janine that she’ll wait or that she’ll come by later, or at least give Janine her name, Y/N decided to run. She didn’t want to be here, she didn’t want to wait, she didn’t want to see Dean.

*

“Who was it?” Dean asked his new TA when he hung up the phone.

“I don’t know. Just a girl. Maybe one of your students?” Janine shrugged and went on to look over the stack of files on the little meeting table.

“How did she look like?” Dean asked casually, trying not to raise suspicion.

“Plain. I guess.” Janine looked up from her files, shrugging again.

“I gotta go.” Dean stood up from his desk abruptly, almost knocking over his office chair. “Need coffee. I’ll be back. Oh..do you want one?”

“Yeah, sure,” Janine smiles at him “that’d be lovely.”

*

Dean ran. It might not have been Y/N but what if it was her and she freaked because there was another girl in his office? Dean couldn’t take the chance and also because he’s going to have to work with the Janine for the time being. She knew that he’d be getting a TA but he never told her that Janine would start so soon. Thinking back, he maybe should have but he was distracted, who could blame him? Y/N’s a fucking distraction, but the best kind of distraction. One that he doesn’t want to miss.

He saw her from afar, running towards the parking lot. Well, she’s a fast runner but he’s faster. He caught up on her almost at the end of the lot and grabbed her by her arm.

“Y/N!”

She stopped then, panting and she could see that Dean was breathing hard too.

“What’s going on. Why are you running?” He asked her and she couldn’t even answer because she could barely breathe, much less talk.

“I haven’t heard from you,” She started to say, “and…oh my god, I might faint.” She was holding on to him now, still panting. Why did she run; running is the worst. “I..oh my god.. wanted.. uh.. to see if you were in. And..and, and.. there was a girl who opened up the door. And..I..I heard you guys laughing. And fuck..oh my god.. why was I running?”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m asking.”

“I don’t know, alright? It was too much!” Y/N started to say and took a break, her heart was beating fast and her brain wasn’t able to form words, “I..I-I..oh god, fuck… I was jealous, alright?! And then I thought, why should I be jealous, we’re not even a..a thing!” She gestured wildly with her finger between the two of them, “And..and you’re my freaking professor and I’m your student, and what we’re doing is not even right. And you..”

She was interrupted by him grabbing her arm pulling her further back of the lot where he had parked his car. The next thing she knew, she was on the backseat of his Chevy Impala and he was squeezing in beside her, closing the door. Luckily it was beginning to get dark out and nobody was around to see a professor dragging his student into a freaking car.

“I wasn’t finished! Let me finish!” Y/N started up again, “I..I thought that it was a mistake going to see you and that it’s not even my place to be jealous, because I –”

She was interrupted by Dean again but this time, it was with a kiss, his palms cradled her face and dragged her over his lap, making her straddle him.

“Go on.” He parted from her and sat back, watching her blush.

“I don’t know. I’ve lost my train of thought now.” She whispered and was embarrassed, her face flushed with heat from the run, but most of all from the way Dean was looking at her with a stupid grin on his face.

Dean stuck out his hand, tucking strands of loose hair back behind her ears as his fingertips graces her cheeks. “You’re cute when you’re all worked up.”

“Shut up.” Y/N replied swatting him over his chest, blushing even more.

“Janine.” Dean said.

“That’s not my name.” Y/N replied just to be witty, because she knew who he was talking about but she didn’t even want to hear the name of the girl, because then it would be real. She didn’t want it to be real.

“I know. That’s the name of my TA,” Dean chuckles, “she started today. I should have told you.”

“She’s pretty and yes, you should have.” She didn’t know what to do with her hands, so she twisted on the buttons of his shirt.

“So are you..and I’m sorry.”

“Shut up.” Y/N swatted at his chest again and he held her wrists in place.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh wholeheartedly, throwing his head back as his body shook, making her shake on top of him.

“What?” Y/N couldn’t help but laugh with him and she didn’t even care if he was laughing at how pathetic she was because she was probably really funny to look at and listen to.

“Oh god.. I love you.” He said, still chuckling.

“You..what?” Y/N didn’t know if she heard him right, couldn’t believe her ears.

“I love you, my beautiful, silly, amazing girl.” His hand went around her neck, dragging her head down and kissed her, this time more passionately and with a hunger that burns in the pit of her stomach.

“You do?” She asked him as he pulled his lips from hers, their foreheads resting against each other’s.

“Yeah. I really do.” Dean grinned, pecking her nose.

“I love you, too.” She whispered. “Oh god, did I just say I love you to my professor?”

Dean began to laugh again before he pulled her in for another kiss. “We’ll talk more tonight okay? Alright, I need to go and get coffee before I go back in.”

“Why’s that?”

“I told Janine that I needed to get coffee and I couldn’t be rude so I have bring her one.” He rolled his eyes playfully. “See you later?”

“Maybe?” Y/N decided to tease.

“I’ll hunt you down if you’re not home.” Dean got out of the car and held the door open for her to step out.

“You won’t.” Y/N said when she got out and he closed the door behind her.

“Try me.” He winked before he walked back into the building, leaving her standing there, with a tingly feeling in her heart.


	12. Eleven

“Like I said, we could go over to my place if you want to borrow that book I was talking about. I’d actually highly suggest for you to read it to understand the matter.” Dean took off his glasses, pinching his nose. He was tired, so fucking tired and the evening with Janine had worn him down. Maybe he was getting old after all. Putting his glasses back on and stowing a folder away in his case, he stood, “You have any more questions?”

He hoped that she wouldn’t have any other questions because he needed to get home. He couldn’t wait to see Y/N and have a proper talk about what happened earlier. It had been what, 3 hours since he left her and he was already starving to see her smile. Who’s screwed up more? Her or him? He couldn’t say, not that it mattered.

“Actually,” Janine smirked at him, “yes. Would you like to go for a drink after?”

Later in the evening, when Y/N finally finished with her study group, she made her way to Dean’s apartment. It was quite a walk but it was needed to clear her head. All during the study group, she couldn’t help but wonder how he was holding up. Oh god, she’s still holding a grudge against Janine.

Clutching her books in her hand, she stands by the stop lights, about to cross to get to Dean’s place that was just across the road. Looking up to the apartment, she could see that Dean wasn’t home yet; the lights were all out.

Y/N waited until the crossing lights turned green and took a step onto the street when she saw two cars approaching ahead of her, stopping in front of the apartment building. Dean got out of Baby and then she saw Janine getting out of the other car. They walked to the entrance together and Dean held the door open for that bitch.

Y/N didn’t understand what was happening but all of a sudden, she felt a stabbing pain in her heart. It could be nothing, Dean just told her he loved her. She tried to calm herself but there was the feeling of betrayal that she knew too well; she’s not ready to go through that again. Not now. Not with Dean. Because contrary to her ex, she won’t be able to avoid Dean. She still needed to take his class to keep up with her major requirements. Maybe she should just let him go before he could hurt her.

Y/N felt the books slip out of her hands and land on the street with a loud thudding sound as she stood there, shell shocked and her feet were rooted to the street, unable to move. Only the honking of a car horn did pull her back to reality and she made her escape back onto the sidewalk, just in time. She was panting hard and a nauseous feeling pooled in the depths of her stomach.

After Dean gave Janine the book, he waited for Y/N and prepared everything he thought she would love to see when she arrived home. Dean baked a pie and even lit candles around the apartment, knowing how much she loved them. Dean knew his brother, Sam, would probably make fun of him if he knew and Dean would deny it until the day he died.

When the clock struck 10 PM and Y/N was still not here, Dean grew anxious; her study group should have been done over an hour ago. Was she testing him? Dean’s patience was now hanging on a thread and he got more and more nervous. What could have happened in that short span of time that would keep her away?

Dean had tried to reach her again and again in the next 30 minutes. But she didn’t pick up the phone; the voicemails he left stayed unanswered and the texts he sent remained unread.

He drummed his fingers on the surface of the kitchen counter, thinking about his next moves. He could just wait and act like he didn’t care but then he’d be lying to himself, wouldn’t he? He loved her.

“Damn it!” Dean clutched his phone in his hand, raising it smash into against the wall, but thought better of it. Instead, he put on his jacket and grabs his key from the counter. He had an idea of where he could find her.

“Hey, you want another?” The bartender asked Y/N as he saw that  she’d finished her tumbler.

“Hit me.” Her lips crooked into a smile, thankful for a little distraction in a form of a decent-looking guy.

“Who’s name are you trying to forget?” He inquired, pouring her Jack into a clean glass.

“Trying to forget my own name, does that count?” She sassed, knocking back the drink.

“Good enough for me. This is on the house.” He smiled, replacing her empty glass with a another new, full one. “How about you wait up until I finish my shift and I can join you?”

“Yeah,” Y/N winked, sipping on her glass, thanking him for the free drink, “I don’t have anywhere else I should be anyway; a drinking companion wouldn’t be so bad.” She absent-mindedly glanced around the bar then, noticing lost souls and happy folks.

“Sorry dude, she’s already spoken for.” A deep voice rumbled next to her and without even turning, she knew the source. Dean was standing next to her, puffing his chest like an alpha male, his fingers gripping her arm, pulling her down from her chair.  

The bartender looked to Dean and then to her. “Is he bothering you? I can throw him out, if you want,” he said, trying not to flinch against Dean’s slightly murderous expression.

Y/N knew that she would have to face Dean sooner or later anyway so she just let out a sigh and looked Dean in the eye before returning her gaze to the worried bartender. “It’s okay. That’s the guy who’s name I wanted to forget.”

Dean cocked his eyebrow at the sentence, feeling a pang of hurt but he wouldn’t admit to it. Instead, he just gripped around her arm tighter, holding on to her.

“Let’s go outside.” she says calmly to Dean, twisting her arm out of his grip and walking in front of him as Dean sends death glares to the bartender before walking out after her.

“Why didn’t you pick up your phone?” he says, as soon as they were standing outside in the dark.

“Oh, you called?” It wasn’t an act. She was indeed surprised that he called her. She’d switched off her phone because she didn’t want to be reminded of him. Refusing to stare at the damn thing the whole night, waiting for a call that probably would never come. Now knowing that he did, she felt a strange flutter in her heart.

“Don’t test me, Y/N. Why the hell didn’t you come home? And what’s with wanting to forget my name?”

 _Home? What was home?_  She realized she’d unconsciously started thinking of his place as hers. Did he too, considered his apartment her home?

“Dean, why should I?” She hugged herself, the cold seeping through her clothes. “You were with Janine. I saw the two of you walk into your apartment building.”

Dean frowned, thinking back to what happened a couple of hours earlier and then his mouth formed an ‘o’; she would have thought it was cute and adorable if she wasn’t so upset with him.

“Ohh..” Dean said, breaking out into a grin. Y/N really wanted to wipe that smile out of his face. How dare he!

“Fuck you.” She muttered, about to turn around and leave but he held her back, his strong hands wrapping around her arm, making her turn around again.

“If you would have cared to stay and watch a little longer from that hiding place of yours, you’d have seen that she waited in the lobby of the building, while I went up and got her the book I wanted her to read for her new job. If you would have cared to stay, you would have seen that she got into her car not 5 minutes later and drove off.”

“She waited in the lobby?”

“Yeah. I didn’t know if you were home yet and I didn’t want you to think that I’m taking a girl home, especially Janine, since I know you don’t like her. I made her wait in the lobby because it seemed safer than to let her wait in the car.”

A blushed crept over Y/N’s face as she lowered her head, looking down to stare at her toes, feeling somewhat embarrassed. She believed him; Dean’s never lied to her, not once and he’s always caring for other people. She almost hated him for being so perfect, while she felt barely kept together. How dare he?

“For fuck’s sake, Y/N. I said I love you, didn’t I? Why should I say it if I didn’t mean it?” Dean tucked his fingers under her chin and tilted it up, making her look at him. “I love you, Y/N, alright? What do I have to do for you to believe me?”

Her gaze fell to the side again, the feeling of embarrassment still strong. “Uh…I don’t know.. get rid of ‘what’s-her-name’?”

Dean chuckled, bending down to peck her lips. “You know I can’t do that.”

“I know. God, I… it’s just, I don’t wanna go through the same thing again. She reminds me of the girl my ex…” Y/N sighed, as he placed his hands on the side of her face, fingertips brushing against her cheek as he pulled her closer; she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I know. It won’t happen because I don’t think that I’ll ever let you go.” He kissed her forehead and she rested her head against his chest before pressing her face against his neck.

“How did you find me?” She mumbled against the warmth of his skin.

“Said I’d hunt you down, remember?” Dean chuckled when she looked up at him, wide-eyed. “It’s the place where we met. I thought you’d grown fond of that bar. Let’s go. I’ve got a surprise for you.” He put his arms around her as they walked to his car. “Oh and you were right. Janine probably has the hots for me? She asked if I wanted to go for a drink, which I, of course, denied.”

“What a bitch.” She hissed, making a disgusted face, and he couldn’t help but chuckle again at her possessiveness.

“Oh my, what’s that smell?” Y/N took a sniff as Dean opened up the door to his apartment.

“Pie.” He grinned at her proudly.

“Pie?” She walked into the kitchen, her mouth water at the sight of the cherry pie.

“Yeah. Thought I’d cook something that reminds you of your safe word because I have something planned.” He shrugged off his jacket and when she swung back around, she looked at him, her mouth agape. “Don’t worry,” He walked over and pulled her against him, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose, “why don’t you go to take a long shower and then we’ll eat.”

*

Y/N walked out of the shower, her skin still damp and in one of his shirt, as Dean called her over to sit down at the table. The room was illuminated by candle light and god, it was wonderful.

“Take it you like candles?” She teased him but Dean wouldn’t let her throw him off.

“Happen to know that the girl I’m dating likes them,” he returned, taking a bite of his pie.

“Oh, she must be nice. I’d like to meet her some time.”

“She’s great. You’d love her. I do.” He smiled, chewing his pie proudly. “Eat up, pie’s important!”

*

“So, what is it that you want to do?” Dean made her lay down on the bed as he pulled out his little black box, the thought of what he could take out the box sent tingles to all the right places.

“You’ll see..” He took out a blindfold, “..or not.” he chuckled then before turning to her, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes, I do.” The words shot out of her without hesitation. She did, completely.

“Good,” Dean smiled, “good girl.” He began to shackle her hands, kissing up a path up each arm to her shoulders, before securing them to the bed. He straddled her body and bent down to kiss her passionately; she felt his boner poking into her chest. Sometimes she wished that he would just quit the foreplay and fuck her into oblivion. Dean put the blindfold around her head, securing it at the back before kissing a path down her body, making her squirm underneath him.

“I believe you still know your safeword, baby.” He stated and Y/N nodded. How could she ever forget?

“Pie.”

“Good. We’re going to play around with wax. I’m going to make it so good for you but still if you want out, just say the word and I’ll stop, alright?”

She wished that she could see him, that she could look into the eyes that made her heart beat faster. “Uh.. wax?” Y/N felt a bit uneasy.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. They’re special candles. Safety candles. You’ll see, but first things first,” he trailed off and she heard a click of a cap, “I’m going to prepare you. Safety first and your safety is very important to me.”

Y/N could hear Dean rubbing his hands together before she felt his warm hands on her chest. It was wonderful. He ran his fingers over her sensitive nipples, pulling slightly, drawing a quick gasp.

“Gotta massage you with oil first,” Dean soothed. His deep voice accompanied by the smooth feeling of his big hands massaging her chest and breasts felt nothing short of incredible; she had to squeeze her thighs together to gain at least some friction. “How does that feel, babygirl?”

“Mmh.. good.” It almost came out as a moan.

“Good,” his voice was so far away, and then she felt his hot breath between her thighs. “I gotta taste this first. Fuck, I can’t resist you.”

Before she could say anything, he flattened his tongue against her clit, making her arch her back and moan out in desperation. “Oh god..”

Dean’s face hovered above her heat as he chuckled against her flesh, “Name’s Dean.”

He was lucky that her eyes were blindfolded, because he can’t see how hard she was rolling them back into her head right now.

“As much as I want to spend the rest of the night between your thighs, and believe me, I really do, I got to get back to it, sweetheart.” He sucked and placed a gentle kiss on her clit one last time before he got up. Y/N could hear his underwear being pulled down before he was straddling her midriff again, careful not to sit fully down with his full weight, his balls heavy on her stomach. God, she would love to cradle them.

“You ready, baby?” He asks and waited for her to give him a sign.

When she nodded her approval, Dean started.

“Ah..” Y/N breathed out as the hot wax hits her chest. The pain was amazingly intense and it sent tingles throughout her spine. It was also sensual at the same time. Soothing and shocking. Hot at first to cool down quickly.

“You ok?” Dean rubbed his hard cock along her stomach and she could feel his precum soaking her skin. He was obviously so fucking turned on - probably as much as she was.

“Yeah, great,” she swallowed and Dean let the wax dribble across one of her tits, making her arch her back at the pain, “Ah..shit.”

“You know the word, baby. Say it, alright?”

The tension in his voice signaled to her that he was a little worried but there was really nothing to be worried about, she loved it. Y/N welcomed the pain as much as she welcomed the ease.

“Yeah.. no, it’s good, so good.” She reassured him and she doesn’t see it but she thinks that he’s smiling.

Dean tipped the candle, letting the wax drip onto her other tit, hitting her nipple and she had to squeeze her thighs together again as she whimpered out loud, desperate for some relief.

“You’re doing so well baby, so fucking sexy.” Dean praised her and fuck, if she had more friction down there, she would’ve come here and now.

The wax hit the first nipple again, and she had to bite down on her bottom lip, almost drawing blood.

“I can feel that you want to cum, baby. Do you? Should I help you?” His reached back with his free hand, cupping her sex. She grunted out in pained pleasure as he dribbled a trail of wax from her chest around to her breasts.

“Fuck, yes, Dean.. more, please.” She was desperate, the need to come overwhelming.

“Jesus, you’re so fucking good for me.” He breached her pussy with two of his fingers, the angle was all wrong but it still felt so right because the palm of his hand ground onto her clit, giving her all the friction she craved and more.

He drips another load of wax around her tits again, making her arch her back and then everything went white as she was swallowed by a hurricane of bliss.

“So good, baby. So fucking good.” Dean breathed out, leaning down, claiming her mouth and kissing her for all her worth while he still rubbed his dick against her stomach. “Shit, the things I wanna do to you…” He groaned, as he parted from her, putting out the candle and placed it onto the nightstand.

Before she could even take a breather and coming down completely from her high, Dean was in between her thighs, the tip of his cock brushing against her flesh, bathing it in her slick juices.

“What do you want? Tell me what you want, Y/N.”

“Y-you! Fuck, Dean I want you in me now.”

“That’s my girl.” He grinned and pushed his cock into her, sinking in, inch by glorious inch and when he was sheathed inside of her, he leaned down, not minding the dried up wax in between their skins. He took off her blindfold and kissed her hungrily while rolling his hips against her heat.

“Look at me, Y/N. I want you to look at me.” He whispered, his lips hovering above hers and she did, looking him in those big beautiful green orbs as she felt him spilling into her, coating up the insides of her walls, claiming her to be his.

“I love you.” He mumbled, molding his mouth to hers and she let him, drinking in the taste and smell of home. “I want you to remember that if you want, I will never let go of you. You’re mine to keep.” He held her gently and whispered sweet nothings against her cheek.

He let go of her after a while, pulling his cock out with a squelching sound as he declared, “We’re filthy. C’mon let’s get you cleaned up.” Dean scooped her into his arms then and carried her to the bathroom.


	13. Twelve

Y/N woke up the next morning with Dean spooned behind her. The comfortable feeling of his warm body pressed flush to hers and soothed her soul. Heat radiated off him, just the right warmth to warm up her aching bones. Dean shifted a little and she lifted up her head for him to put his arm beneath it before falling back, her head resting on his shoulder as he tucked her in closer. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” 

 _Beautiful._  

Dean knew how to make her feel special right from the start. His voice was raspy, still so full of sleep as the deep bass drifted over her temple. Dean placed gentle kisses on the top of her head. 

 

“Good morning indeed.” She chuckled softly, arching her back a little and driving her ass against Dean’s morning wood, making him moan into her hair. “Is that a candle stick or are you just really happy to see me first thing in the morning?” Y/N teased playfully.

“I could get use to waking up next to you every morning.”

Dean had said that countless times but she was not ready to move in permanent just yet. The fear of what others would think still haunted her. Dean showed zero signs of caring about outsider’s opinions but she worried enough for both of them.

Dean pushed his hand under the covers, hugging her from behind and letting his fingers roam over her stomach before he inched further down, his fingertips burning on her heated skin.

“You’re happy to see me too,” he breathed out a half laugh, as he found her naked pussy. His fingers parted her lips to find the wetness that was pooling there already caused by his touch. “Or did you think about someone else?” Dean’s hand continued to wander, coming up to cup her tit.

Y/N parted her legs a little to give him better access. “I’m really happy to see you.” She tilted her head down, placing a kiss on his bicep.

“Good, cause you’re mine.” Dean somehow moved even closer, his hard chest pushing into her back as he brushed her hair to the side before his hand went downwards again.

He licked a path down her neck, sucking purple marks on her skin. She’s sure that he’s going to leave a mark but she doesn’t care anymore. They can always be covered somehow if they needed to be.

His fingers found and parted her - by now - slick pussy lips, breaching her entrance, the cum from last night that she couldn’t get out in the shower, slicking the way, making it easy for him to work her open. His hard cock pressed against the side of her back as he rutted against her, coating her behind with his precum.

 

Dean couldn’t wait any longer, he fisted his hard cock in his hand that was inside of her seconds ago, covering it with their combined juices and lining it up to her entrance. He kissed up her neck as he slowly pushed his hips forward, sinking in until there was nowhere further to go. Both of them groaned out their relief in unison.

 

Her hand flew behind her, hooking it around Dean’s head, pulling him closer as she craned her neck, giving him full access to her throat and he happily took it. Lowering his face, he breathes hotly against her neck and shoulder. She moaned into his ear while he bucked his hips up, fucking her slow and deep, hitting the right spot with each shallow thrust.

“Mine,” Dean whispered over and over between soft kisses and licking her throat, “I’m close, baby.” He nibbled along her skin as his fingers found her nub, softly tapping it until she was trembling.

“Dean,” Y/N whimpered out as she felt her toes curling up and her thighs quiver.

“I’m here… I’m right here… come.” Dean whispered as her nails dug into the back of his neck.

She felt a beautiful bliss rushing over her, making her body fall lax in his strong arms. Dean bit down on her shoulder as he came with a strangled moan.

They stayed tangled together a couple of minutes longer, enjoying their intimacy before the rush of the day pulled them into their separate directions. He peeled from her with a squelching sound, making her chuckle lightly as he hopped towards the showers.

*

Dean was ready in no time, he had an early lesson and she was going to enjoy the bed for an hour longer. He came in again, dressing himself before standing before her, looking down to her lovingly. “What I wouldn’t give to spend a little time longer in bed with you.” He sighed, bending down to kiss her forehead.

“Then stay…” She winked, knowing he couldn’t.

“Gotta run. Janine’s probably waiting already. She’s eager to learn, I can tell.”

“I bet she is.” Y/N pouted with a jealous tone in her voice and Dean noticed her distress.

He laughed before sitting down on the bed, his fingers brushing at her chin as he held it between his fingers, making her look up at him. “You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

“Shut up.” She glared at Dean before getting out of his grip and burying her face in the pillow.

“It’s you. You know that, right?” He comforted, his fingers stroking over her head softly.

Y/N’s heart fluttered strangely as she peeked through the pillow, lifting her head up just slightly.

“You’re mine too.” She sat up and Dean couldn’t help but cup her bare breast, fingers flicking at her nipple, making her squeal at the sensation.

“I know.” He grinned, kissing her fully, pulling mewling sounds from between her lips.

Dean got up then, needing to leave, “There’s coffee in the pot. I’ll see you later in class? Will be at faculty meeting late this afternoon. But if you’re still around we can go home together.”

She nodded her head when he looked back, smiling at her one last time before heading out the door. Shaking her head, she wished sometimes that she could resist that smile. Damn him.

Dean was busy today, that much Y/N knew. It was just that she saw Janine a couple of times in the morning and every time, there was this weird glint in Janine’s eyes. Something that that creeped the hell out of her. As if Janine knew something and maybe she did? Dean and her kept a very low profile around campus, not even interacting during class anymore because it was just too risky. So how could she know? Y/N tried to shake the thoughts and bad feelings out of her head. She would have loved to see Dean before his class but Dean didn’t seem to be around.

So now she was sitting here with Janine perched on a chair in the first row. When Dean walked in, Janine was quick on her feet, speeding to the front to be by his side as he whispered something in her ear that made her blush.

_God, can the lesson be over already?_

“Hello class,” Dean glanced around the room, “today, Janine will take over the first half. Help her out and be nice, will ya?”

Y/N slumped down in her seat when the lecture was over. This was going to be a disaster. She can’t stand that girl and now she’s helping him teach? What in the world was Dean thinking? Yes, Janine was his TA but….she’d barely started with him. **  
**

She gathered her things when she saw him exiting the class with Janine trailing close behind him like an obedient bitch. When Y/N looked down at the notes, she saw that she forgot to take the last page of the copies Dean handed out before, and Y/N knows that she would really need that for the study group later. There’s really no avoiding it now but she needs to go to his office and get it. She just hopes that Janine won’t be there.

Y/N knocked at the office door and stood back, closing her eyes and praying Dean would open.

_Please, let it be Dean._

“Can I help you?” **  
**

A woman’s voice makes Y/N’s eyes jerk open and she was sure that Janine could see the disappointment in her face.

“I..uh..yes, I need the copy of the last page of notes? Somehow I don’t have it.” Y/N said, her voice barely a whisper and she didn’t know why she’s so shy all of a sudden.

“Sure. Come in.” Janine held the door open, smirking as Y/N walked in Dean’s office. She closed the door with a mischievous smile on her face.

“Dean’s not here.” Janine stated, as if she thought that Y/N was only there for Dean. Moving over to the cabinet, Janine went through the files and fished out a copy of the notes.

“I can see that.” Y/N replied, more relaxed now. Maybe Janine was not that bad after all.

“So many girls come to see him, you know that?” Janine had a grin on her face and Y/N was taken aback by that comment. He had never mentioned it. Dean was a good looking guy so it was unsurprising that girls would be swooning a bit but she had no idea that there were a lot of girls knocking down his door. **  
**

“What do you think makes you so special, huh?” Janine spat out, a playful and at the same time a degrading tone in her voice as she strut over, holding out the copy for Y/N to take.

“What do you mean?” Y/N asked, not quite registering what Janine wanted.

Janine leaned closer so that her face was inches from Y/N’s ear, whispering, “Oh, I know everything about the two of you. You can’t fool me. I’ll take him away from you like took your ex away. I will crush you and if I were you, I’d pack my things and leave. He’s mine.” The last words came out a hiss.

“What will you do?” Y/N was not sure what damages Janine could cause them. Dean couldn’t lose his job over her, she wouldn’t allow it. Honestly, how did she know about them? Did Dean tell her?

Janine chuckled, “I cannot run to the faculty because it’s not forbidden,” walking back to Dean’s desk and sitting on it, “but I will make your life a living hell. Maybe you’ll fail? I can manipulate things, you know, now that I have a little power myself.” She took a pen, twirling it between her fingers before coming closer again. “So, be a good girl and walk away from Dean, understood?”

Before she could stop herself, Y/N’s has shot out without warning, smacking Janine across her face and when she blinked, Janine was on the floor, clutching her cheek.

“Oh god, I’m sorry.” Y/N knelt down beside Janine, helping her up but Janine wretched herself out of Y/N’s grip.

“You fucking bitch! I’ll sue you. That’s for sure. I’ll tell them that you wanted to steal exam papers and I wanted to stop you but then you hit me.” Janine cried out in a fit of rage but then her lips turns into a smile. She started to giggle maliciously. “I can play a good victim. Who will they believe? A girl sleeping with her professor or Teacher’s pet who just became TA? Think about it, bitch!”

Y/N stood back up, turning herself around, running as fast as she could out of Dean’s office and she kept running and never looked back.


	14. Thirteen

“Y/N!” Dean called out as he stepped into the apartment. 

 

He’d rushed home, having heard what happened to Janine - word had traveled around fast, although the story had not reach the faculty staff yet and Dean was immensely relieved - and his mind immediately raced to Y/N. 

 

“Y/N? You here?” He dropped his bag at the door before walking into the bedroom, stumbling over a packed bag. Her little belongings that she had brought to the apartment were now all in there, including some things that Dean believed were his but she probably had not even noticed in her frenzy. 

 

The bag was still here so she should still be here too. 

 

“Y/N?”

 

Dean called out for her when he stepped back into the living room; he stilled and listened to the silence in his apartment.

 

He could hear whimpering out of the bathroom; it was faint but loud enough for his ear to catch on.

 

“Y/N?” He opened up the door carefully and saw her coffee stained clothes on the floor.

 

Dean pulled the curtain to the side to find her on the wet floor of the shower, her arms hugging around her legs as she cried into her knees. 

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He got into the shower with her, not caring that his clothes soaked up the water. “Jesus, you’re shaking,” Dean helped her up, holding her face against his chest as he turned on the shower, letting the warm spray of rain wash over the both of them. 

 

“You probably heard about it.” Y/N muttered against his dress shirt, a sob catching in her throat.

 

“Yeah, but I wanted to hear it from you.” Dean soothed, pushing her from his chest and holding her at arm's length to be able to look down at her. He brushed the wet locks from her face as he kissed the top of her head.

 

“She said that she wants to take you away like she did with my ex,” Y/N started to speak but had to pause because of the tears that wouldn’t stop streaming down her face. She felt like she had trouble breathing but willed herself to go on, “she said she’ll make my life a living hell if I won’t back off. And she’ll sue me.” She looked down now, ashamed of looking Dean in the eye. Those beautiful eyes she loved so much. “Dean, I screwed up. I’m sorry.” She whispered before burying her face back into his chest.

 

“Shhh… It’s ok. We’ll figure it out.” Dean tried to reassure her, gripping her tight, and running a calming hand down her back.. 

 

They just stood there for a few moments, Dean fishing around in his brain for something comforting to tell her. He started to grin, remembering he really had some good news almost forgotten in the haze of worry. He cleared his throat before he began. “You remember I told you about the faculty meeting, right?”

 

Y/N glanced up at him, her eyes red and puffy as she nodded, not really sure why Dean started to tell her that now. But hearing him talk with her ear pressed to his chest was something she loved. The deep bass rumble underneath her cheek and she could get lost in the moment. The voice she heard was calming and soothing and oh god, she fucked up real bad, didn’t she. Dean will hate her for screwing this up.

 

“Right, I called in a meeting because I wanted to come clean about us. Telling them before they know it from someone else.” He stroked the top of her head that rested on his chest. 

 

“You didn’t.” She looked up at him fully now. No, he couldn’t. She thought that she’d screwed up and then there was Dean, telling the whole world about them. 

 

“I did,” There was this lopsided grin on his lips and she didn’t know why he was still grinning because surely, they fired him. Dean frowned when he saw the expression on her face. 

 

“Aw...It’s ok, it’s alright. I offered them to leave my job if they don’t approve but apparently, I’m a good teacher, who would have thought?” Dean chuckled, a little proud of himself and why shouldn’t he be. “And they said that it doesn’t matter for you because you’re not majoring in my field. So yeah, Janine can’t do anything about it.” 

 

Y/N didn’t trust this. Was this real? He won’t lose his job? There’s still Janine, though. “But she’s going to lie about the reason of me hitting her.”

 

“Yeah, about that... I can’t say that I’m not proud. You hit her hard, I could still see your fingerprints on her cheek.” Dean was smirking and it made her grin back.

 

“I’m not sorry.” 

 

“You don’t have to be.” His lips were on hers then, kissing her while he turned her and pushed her against the tiled wall. His broad body caging her in and there was no place she’d rather be. “She probably deserved it.” He growled against her lips and she parted them, granting him access as his tongue slowly licks into her mouth, tasting the saltiness of her tears and all she could taste was familiarity and love.

 

Dean kept his mouth on hers, kissing her for all she’s worth and so much more, as he started to peel off his wet shirt from his sculpted body, dropping it down onto the shower floor. He settled his hands on either side of her body, his forehead rested on hers.

 

Her trembling hands found his belt buckle, unhooking it expertedly as he watched her ease down his zipper. He captured her hot mouth again, his hands cradling her face. Dean groaned into her mouth as he felt her small hands take out his cock from his underwear and pushing down the excess fabric past his sac. He bucked his hips up, fucking into her fist slowly as he began to licked along her throat. She had both her hands around his throbbing length now and moved them up and down as Dean rutted against her. He nosed his way up her throat again, biting softly into her bottom lip and sucking her tongue before he explored her mouth.

 

“Fucking love you.” Dean moaned as his hands trailed up her body, kneading her globes in his palms harshly as if he never wanted to let her go again. 

 

His body crowded her deeper against the cold wall, all hard muscle and wet skin. She didn’t mind the cold at her back, in fact, didn’t even notice it because Dean was hot against her. He lifted her up then and pushing her against the wall, he kissed down her chest. His mouth sucked a path down to her nipples and he twirled his tongue around it, making her dig her nails into the back of his neck at the sensation.

 

Dean lined himself up at her entrance with one hand while he held her up with only one strong arm. He looked up at her for permission and when she nodded, he let her sink down and eased her onto his awaiting cock as he bucked up tantalizingly slow, making her moan with every inch that disappeared inside of her.

 

His lips were on hers again, kissing and licking his way into her mouth as he began to thrust into her. Deep and slow.

 

Dean didn’t speed up. He didn’t rush. He listened to her body, her whimpers to know how much she could take and he was content with the slowness and tenderness of it. 

 

“Touch yourself, baby. Rub that pretty little clit. I’m close,” his voice raspy as he sucked and nibbled along her throat.

 

Y/N squeezed her hand in between them and started to rub herself as he fucks into her a little harder but still gentle and with all the care in the world.

 

“Dean..” Y/N felt him deep like never before and she began to crawl at his back with one of her hand,  leaving marks that Dean will wear with pride.

 

It wasn’t long before she felt her legs cramping and she locked her thighs tightly around Dean’s waist as her walls were coming down on him, making him squeeze his eyes shut at the pressure. 

 

“Shit, Y/N. So good. You’re such a good girl for me, always. My girl,” Dean whispered into her ear as he licked a path down to her shoulder.

 

“Always,” she breathed out as her orgasm washed over her and her walls gripped Dean’s dick even tighter, making him spill his load into her with a loud groan. “Always good for you.” She kept whispering into the crown of his head.

 

Dean looked up to her again and let out a chuckle of contentment before he claimed her mouth like it was his, kissing her hotly and eased her off his cock. He set her down on her wobbly feet, holding her steady with one arm while he tried and succeeded to rid himself of the rest of his wet clothing.

 

He began to wash her up afterwards. Soaping her up and making her feel whole again. “Don’t try leaving again without letting me know first, will you?” He rubbed the soap into her back and massaged her doubts away in smooth, steady circles.

 

“What if?” She challenged him and was curious of his answer. She probably knew it already but still, she wanted to hear it. She needed to hear it and to be able to let the words embrace her aching bones that grew heavy from the argument earlier in the day.

 

“If you want to leave, you can.” His voice rumbled on her back as he hugged her then. “Even though I’d prefer you not to. I’ll try my best so that you won’t. I’ll never stop trying.” Dean said truthfully and let her go from his embrace, turning her around so she could soap up his chest. 

 

“It’s good, Dean. You’re doing quite alright. I think I’ll keep you a while longer.” She winked with a grin, which earned her a slap on her ass cheek. “That’ll leave a mark.” She hisses, feigning annoyance.

 

“You love it.” Dean grunted, pulling her closer to him by her ass until her body was flush to his.

 

“You can be glad that I really do.” She nuzzled her nose against his, their foreheads resting against each others. 

 

*

 

Dean tucked her in afterwards. They laid on the bed, with her in his arms as she told him about her worries. 

 

“Janine will sue me.” 

 

“Let her.” 

 

Y/N stewed for quite awhile. Dean said that so matter of fact and she thought that maybe he was right. What’s the worst Janine could do, really? Maybe she’d be fined. Maybe Janine would get a restraining order out of it. Which also meant that she won’t be able to see Dean when Janine was around and that kinda sucked but what’s there to do really? If Janine only wanted compensation...that would be really hard for her because she didn’t have money. Didn’t even want to think about asking Dean. 

 

And her parents? Well, they barely survive on their own too, so there’s not a chance that she would knock on their door. Besides, what would she tell them? Oh, hi, we haven’t spoken in 2 years but see, I have a relationship with my professor and I knocked out his TA and now she wants to sue me for money, would you maybe have the heart to give me everything you have? No, she’d have to find another way. 

 

First, was to not let Janine get under her skin. 

 

Y/N was exhausted from the events and when Dean was sure that she was sound asleep, he snuck out of the room to make a call.

 

He sat down on the couch, nursing a beer as he dialed a number he hadn’t called in a while and waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

 

“Hey, Sammy, it’s me. I need your help.”


End file.
